Cursed at Casper High
by Flower princess11
Summary: Dash takes a "souvenir" from a ghost attack and gets cursed with bad luck because of it. He ends up begging Danny to help lift his "curse" before he becomes totally dunzo.
1. Dash's lucky day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 1: Dash's lucky day  
**_

It was a typical Monday morning in the town known as Amity Park, as a tall, blonde jock was power walking his way to school in an effort to stay in shape. It is Dash Baxter, the local football start and full time school bully who was enjoying his morning in his usual way.

Sure, he didn't like that it was Monday but he would feel better when he did his usual " _beat the Monday's blues"_ tradition of messing with the first nerd he sees once he gets to school, before going to meet his fellow A-Listers to do what totally awesome high school teenagers always do.

Be better than everyone else...

 _"If you're awesome and you know it, say I am...I am_ ~..."Dash sang as he made it to the school with time to spare.

Once there, he stuffed the nerdy Mikey into a locker, flirted with the hot senior Michelle and made arrangements for a date to the movies tonight, and did his daily schmoozing of Mr. Lancer once he passed through the halls, which he knew earned him some brownie points he would take advantage of later today...and that was before homeroom started.

So far, it looks like it is going to be a lucky day for the king of Casper High.

" _It's good to be me._..'Dash thought as he made it to his locker to get his things, but soon saw his favorite target, super geeky Danny Fenton talking to his equally geeky friends and Dash smirked widely when he saw him opening his locker to get his things.

It was an open invitation to him really...

He approached the dork while he wasn't looking, immediately shoved him inside and closed the door before he even knew what hit him.

" _ **MORNING FENTONI!...**_ "Dash said as he slammed the door shut.

 _ **"DASH!**_...'He shouted as he heard him struggling inside.

 _ **"HA!** _You make it easier every time...'Dash laughed while the goth girl and techno geek glared at him.

"That wasn't funny Dash..."The goth girl scowled while Foley had tried to open the locker.

"Then why am I laughing..."He continued to laugh.

"Seriously Dash, have you ever heard of karma..." Sam scolded.

"Kar-what?...'Dash asked, wondering what she is blabbing on about.

"Karma is the belief that if a person does something bad, bad things will happen to them in retaliation...'Sam said as Tucker finally managed to get his friend out of the locker.

"Oh, so it would be bad if I did this..."Dash said as he purposely tripped Danny to the ground, who looked more annoyed than anything but said nothing.

"It ain't my fault he's an easy target...Later losers...'Dash continued to laugh as he left the area and losers behind.

He soon went to join his fellow A-Listers, and they began to talk about the important stuff, like football, rock bands, hot dates and anything related to that kind of stuff.

"Like, did you see the big game last night..it was totally killer..." Dash said to Kwan.

"I know right...that final touchdown was awesome..." Kwan said in a jovial way.

"But it wasn't as awesome as the fight between my ghost boy and that robot last night...'Paulina said and the A-listers nodded.

After the game, they saw a news report about the ghost kid Danny Phantom fighting some robot ghost with a green Mohawk with missiles and it ended with him beating him like always. Dash wasn't surprise since Danny Phantom is awesome, like he is and he is a born winner too...

However, before they could continue, they suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from outside and many students were suddenly screaming in fear.

"What's going on?..." Dash muttered as he then saw what looked to be a black shadow suddenly flying through the halls and the lockers immediately busted open, making all of the items fall out and hit everyone in the hallway.

 _ **'GHOST FIGHT! RUN.**_.."A student shouted and everyone, including his fellow ghosts ran to safety.

'A ghost...'Dash said as he began to run, only for him to see a fight happening outside, in front of the school. He saw two ghosts and the black shadow like ghost in the middle of a fight...and Dash for a moment, found himself drawn to the fight instead of running away in fear like the rest of his peers...

Because wherever there is a ghost fight, that could mean only one thing...

Danny Phantom...

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny had been very annoyed by Dash's daily dose of bullying but before he could complain about it, his ghost sense went off, so he went to transform. Once he was done, he saw Johnny 13's shadow causing chaos and he followed it, only to see Johnny and Kitty having another one of their infamous " _lover's quarrels"._

 _ **"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JOHNNY..**_.I turn my back on you for 5 minutes and you come here to ogle even MORE meaningless human girls...'Kitty shouted in fury.

"Baby, relax...we were just talking...nothing happened I promise..."Johnny said while he made sure Shadow was nearby.

Kitty however, didn't believe him as she sent another angry blast at him, which Johnny dodged, but it ended up destroying another window.

"Okay you two...break it up..." Danny shouted.

He already knew what this kind of fight is about and he did _**NOT**_ want to deal with it so early in the morning...Heck, he did not want to deal with it _period..._

"Get lost Danny, this has nothing to do with you...'Kitty said harshly, obviously still angry.

"Look you two, I try and stay as far away from your arguments as much as possible but can't you do this in the ghost zone...where my school _**CAN'T**_ become a target for collateral damage.."Danny said, hoping to reason with him.

The end result was the two ghosts sending ghost rays at him, making him fly into a nearby wall.

"Talking and reason never works with these two..."Danny sighed as he realized he had to end this before they seriously hurt someone.

Or Kitty ends up using that infamous " _Kiss of Disappearance"_ that Sam and Jazz had warned him about. So while Kitty was busy attacking both Johnny and Shadow, Danny decided to use the sneaky style and get her while she is distracted.

" **KITTY BABY! Please...I promise I'll be good..."** Johnny shouted as he drove his motorcycle around the school to escape his enraged girlfriend while Shadow had been busy blocking each of her blasts and unintentionally causing more bad luck to the surrounding areas.

" _ **LIAR!...'**_ Kitty screamed as she was about to do her signature kiss to teach him a lesson.

However, before she could actually do it, Kitty suddenly found herself being sucked away into the Fenton Thermos, courtesy of Danny Phantom.

 _ **"What! AH!**_..."Kitty screamed as she was sucked inside...

"One down, one and a half to go...'Danny said in a humorous tone.

 _ **'SHADOW! ATTACK**_...'Johnny shouted and Shadow soon started to attack Danny.

"No one man handles _**my**_ girl..."Johnny yelled as he watched his shadow attack his nemesis.

"You two seriously need couples counseling...One minute your attacking each other and my school and now you're attacking me...'Danny shouted as he used his ghost ray to zap shadow back.

After a few more moments of the brawling, Danny was growing tired of this and he also knew that class was going to start soon and he didn't want to be late. So he soon saw one of the headlights used for the football games in the stadium and soon got an idea as he lured Shadow there.

"Surprise...'Danny quipped as he turned the light on and Shadow started screaming before he flew back inside of Johnny before the light completely did him in again.

"Now for the ring leader..."Danny said as he soon went to get Johnny.

"You little dweeb..." Johnny shouted as the two ghosts soon found themselves fist fighting.

"Do yourself a favor and keep the lover's quarrels in _your_ world...'Danny said as he grabbed one of Johnny's legs and threw him hard to hit a nearby tree...and the force of the blow made Johnny's ring had slipped from his finger due to the force of the blow, not that he noticed as he was gripping his head in pain, he also didn't notice that while Shadow had returned to him...his _own_ shadow wasn't showing either now.

 _ **"Ow**_..."Johnny said as he gripped his head in pain.

Danny however, took advantage of his momentarily weak state and sucked him inside the thermos and clasp it shut, finally ending this fight.

"Finally...Man, these two are real pieces of work...'He muttered as he glanced at his watched and nearly blanched at the time.

"Oh man, class is starting any minute...'He said as he soon found himself flying fast to find a safe place to change back. He had been unaware that someone had been watching his entire fight in a mixture of amazement and admiration.

* * *

Dash had looked on in amazement as he watched his hero fly away, most likely to find more ghostly losers and teach them a lesson or two. While he had been fighting those two, he had come outside but still hid behind a tree for safety as he watched his hero beat the tar out of that ghost like he should.

"He's so cool...'Dash said with admiration clear in his voice.

The jock had been about to leave to go back to school, only to see something on the ground. It was a golden ring with a green gem on it, Dash picked it up and, for a very rare moment, his brain had recalled seeing it before...on the ghostly biker's finger to be exact.

"This is what that biker ghost was wearing...Cool!...'Dash thought in excitement, marveling over the ring.

However, he suddenly heard the school bell ring and Dash cursed.

"Oh man, I better get to stepping..."Dash said as he thoughtlessly put the ring in his pocket as he ran inside, unaware that it had been glowing...and he didn't hear the very, very low...almost ghostly growl as well.

If he had only noticed these things and if he had known of what would soon await him once he enters the school, he would have thought twice of taking this ring.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 _ **The strange occurrences  
**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you all enjoyed the new installation on my _**"Lost episodes"**_ series.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Strange Occurrences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 2: Strange Occurrences**_

After the fight with Johnny 13 and Kitty, Danny had changed forms in the janitor's closet and ran as fast as he could to his homeroom class, at the very least he managed to make it before the bell rang, which his balding teacher had noticed...

"It seems that you managed to beat the bell for once, Mr. Fenton...let's try and keep it like this..."Mr. Lancer quipped from his desk.

Danny said nothing as he took his regular seat next to Tucker and Sam, who were looking at him in concern as they always do at times like this...

"So, who was it this time?...'Sam whispered while the teacher began to write on the blackboard.

"Johnny and Kitty were having another spat..."Danny muttered.

"Again? That's like, the third time this month..." Tucker whispered to him.

The last time was about 2 weeks ago at the mall, where Kitty had decided on going on a little sightseeing and was hit on by some dumb guy who didn't realize that she is a ghost and Johnny sent Shadow after the guy and his friends before Danny managed to save him and send the couple where they belong...

And about a week before that, it was at the movie theater as Johnny and Kitty had decided to sneak into the human world for a date, and Kitty had attacked him after he made a pass at the hot girl who works at the ticket counter, and once again Danny had to break it up...

"At least I managed to get them before Kitty started blowing kisses..." Danny sighed.

"I tell you, those two need some serious counseling...'Sam said in annoyance as she thought to the ghostly couple.

"That's what I said...'Danny whispered back... "At least no real damage was done...'He said with relief.

However, suddenly Dash came in running into the classroom, all sweaty and with a panicked look on his face as the teacher glared at him.

"You are late Mr. Baxter...'Mr. Lancer said in a strict tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer...I was on my way but I tripped in the hall, wet floors..."Dash said, though the teacher thought he was making an excuse.

"Since you are the quarterback Dash, I am giving you a warning...but no more excuses...'The teacher warned.

Dash was confused really. He had been on his way to class but he tripped in the hallway because his shoes became untied, by the time he was finished, the bell had already rang, and when he tried to run for it, he ended up tripping once again over the wet floor before the janitor had a chance to put the sign up.

It was really weird but the blonde jock paid no mind to it and settled for taking his anger out on some unsuspecting dweeb later. However, the moment he took his seat, another strange thing had happened.

 _ **"AHHH!**_..."Was heard loudly as Dash suddenly found himself on the ground as the legs of his desk had given out. The end result was the jock on the ground and their entire class was laughing at him.

 _ **"MR. BAXTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! .**_..'The teacher shouted in anger.

"I...I don't know what happened Mr. Lancer, I just sat there and it's like the legs just...gave out...'Dash tried to explain.

"Oh, I'm sure you will have plenty of time to explain this during lunch detention today...'The teacher said.

 _ **"WHAT!?**_ But Mr. Lancer...I'm the school's best quarterback!..."Dash shouted in outrage.

"Who just did about $90 worth of damage, which your parents will know about..."Mr. Lancer said, while his classmates continued to laugh.

 _ **"AH!**_..."Dash yelled in outrage.

All the while, Danny, Sam and Tucker had tried hard not to laugh themselves hard. It was very rare to see Dash get in trouble with the teachers since he is a major suck up, so they were enjoying this for all it's worth...

"Looks like karma _is_ a thing..."Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Looks like it..."Danny said in a very, _very_ pleased tone as he watched Lancer yell at Dash.

Sure, he has learn to just try and ignore Dash now since he wasn't worth the trouble, but that didn't mean he liked getting picked on by the blonde brute, so he was enjoying watching him get in trouble without having to have gotten involved at all.

As he watched Dash's face turn red in humiliation and anger, Danny tried to hide a smirk...

He really did enjoy this very, very rare moment of genuine karma against the jock...

* * *

 _Later_

Danny, Sam and Tucker had gotten out of class and went to get their items from their lockers for their next period...

History of the United States...

"So, you got your essay done?...'Sam asked as she dialed her combination.

"Finished and printed and safely in my backpack...thanks again for helping me last night..."Danny said in an appreciative tone.

"No problem..."Sam said with a smile.

However, the nice moment was ruined when they heard yelling and an unwanted voice disturb them...

 _ **"FENTON!.**_.."Was shouted loudly and it sounded _very_ much hostile.

Danny turned around to see an enraged Dash marching after him, no doubt wanting to use him as a punching bag to release his anger.

'Oh no! Not again..."Danny said, not liking this at all.

Then, as if by some miracle, as Dash was about to get to him, the door to the janitor's closet opened and Dash unceremoniously ran into it, while the janitor came out with his bucket and mop and didn't even notice anything.

"Another day, another lousy 24 hour towards a lousy pension...'The janitor muttered bitterly as he slammed the door and didn't notice Dash on the ground.

Dash was on the ground, with a dazed look on his face as if little birds were flying over his head as if in a cartoon.

"Can someone...get the number of that truck that hit me _...ohhh..._ He muttered in his pain filled daze.

"What luck...'Tucker said, both relieve and laughing at what just went down with Dash.

"Let's not waste it...come on...'Danny said as he grabbed his stuff and immediately ran to the safety of his history class before Dash snapped out of it. Sam and Tucker had the same idea and followed him.

Dash got up and shake his head, and then looked around and growled when his target had managed to escape. However, he then noticed the time and then ran to get to history class, as he did not want to risk another tardy. Once there, he checked his desk and was pleased that it seemed sturdy enough, as he was already in enough trouble with Lancer.

So he took his seat as class officially has begun.

"Good morning students, I hope you all remembered to bring your essays on the Great Depression that are due right now...'The history teacher, Mr. Lancer said as he got up form his desk to get the papers.

Danny had been happy that at the very least his sister and his friends helped him organize his work yesterday and he managed to get his history essay done on time. He handed the paper to his teacher, who then proceeded to get Tucker and Sam's essays, and soon Mikey, Valerie and he went on and on...

Until he made it to Dash...

Dash checked his backpack to get the essay that he made the nerds do for him but to his shock, it wasn't in there...

"Huh?...'Dash said as he checked once more.

"Mr. Baxter, your paper..." Mr. Lancer said with a glare on his face.

"I...I don't understand...I picked it up...I mean...I _finished it_ yesterday and put it with my history book...Where is it?...'Dash asked in dismay as he didn't even see his history text book in there either.

His book and his homework were missing...

"Mr. Baxter, if you fail to bring that essay, which I must remind you is worth a full grade, I will have to give you an F..." The teacher said.

"I...I have...wait...when that ghost attack happened, all the lockers went crazy and every came out...My essay must have gotten lost in that thing..."Dash started but the teacher did no look convinced.

"Mr. Baxter, this is the 14th time this month that a student has blamed ghosts for failing to bring in their assignments and quite frankly, I think you all are just using it as the new " _the dog ate my homework"_ excuse..." The teacher said.

"But Mr. Lancer...this isn't anything like that..."Dash said and to his dismay the teacher just wrote an F on his notebook, while his entire class were laughing at him...

Dash growled and looked furious, unable to believe the kind of bad luck he just had. He knew he had his essay and it was his luck to lose it.

"Today stinks..."Dash muttered under his breath as Lancer went to grade the rest of the essays.

* * *

 _Later_

It was lunch time and Dash was busy serving his lunch detention with Mr. Lancer. Once it was done, he went to join his fellow A-Listers who were deep in gossiping.

"Hey Dash man, where have you been?..." Kwan asked.

"Having the worst morning of my life..."Dash said before taking a wild bite from the sandwich that his mom packed him, although it did very little to calm his bad mood.

"Don't worry, after school we'll go nerd hunting, that always gets you out of a bad mood...'Dale said with a smirk.

"As fun as that sounds, I actually do have plans...I don't know if you know yet, but yours truly has a hot date tonight with a Michelle Lynne Clarke ...'Dash gloated while his friends looked impressed.

"Are you serious? That's awesome Dash..." Kwan said in an envious tone.

"Yeah, Michelle is the hottest senior girl at school and she only dates seniors and college guys, how the heck did you managed to do it?..." Dale asked, feeling jealous of his fellow football player.

"Oh, I just gave her a dose of my Dash charm and she couldn't resist me...'Dash said proudly as he took a sip of some milk...

Only to spit it out in disgust, much to the chagrin on his friends...

'Dash! Gross...'Paulina said as she cringed at the milk on the table...

 _ **"Yuck!** _Spoiled milk..."Dash said as he immediately took Kwan's cola to wash the bad taste out of his mouth and then threw the disgusting dairy product in the trash.

"I don't get it, today has been a total drag...'Dash said.

"Calm down man, it'll get better...I mean, you are going out with one of the hottest senior girls at our school..." Kwan said, making sure he said " _one of the hottest"_ since Paulina was listening to them.

Dash smirked at that as he knew he was right. So this morning stunk, it wasn't anything a little nerd wailing couldn't fix and he had a hot date with the totally hot Michelle Lynne Clarke to look forward to tonight...

The king of Casper High may have had a lousy morning but you can't keep him down for long, as things will be going his way again, soon...

Right?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 _ **The worst date ever  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Jasonvoorhes:** Maybe...maybe not...

 **Wiseguy2415:** I hope you enjoyed the bad luck appetizer, because the main course is coming up soon...

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right, pal...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	3. The worst date ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 3: The Worst Date Ever**_

Dash was completely flabbergasted as his day continue to go badly. He had gone to the bathroom and had the displeasure of having a trail of toilet paper stuck to his shoe, which he didn't notice until his own fellow football players pointed and laughed at him. After that, there was a pop quiz in chemistry class which he is certain that he flunked and when he tried to take his aggression out on one of the nerds, a bucket of paint had landed on him, as the janitor had been doing some repainting.

Needless to say, his day at school had gotten worse and he was immensely relieved when the final bell rang...

"Finally, this had to be the longest, worse day like ever...'Dash said as he grabbed his stuff and ran out.

He didn't have practice today and given all the snafu from earlier, he just wanted to get home and prepare himself for his big date with Michelle. He's been after her for almost a whole semester and now it was his time to officially woo her in his own Dash way. Next to Paulina, she's the hottest girl at their school and she is a SENIOR, which only added to her coolness...

Dash, happy that for once, he only lived about 2 blocks away from the school, ran as fast as he could and made it there rather quickly. Once there, he went to take a shower in order to get rid of the gross paint residue from his hair, then he double brushed his teeth to make sure they were perfect, then he went to get the new hip jacket he ordered from jock's quarterly which made him look even better than the dude model they used on the cover. Once once, he spent about an hour styling his hair with his gel, and then used his favorite body spray until he was 100% the image he wished to be.

"You are one smooth looking dude...'Dash said as he flexed his muscles and admired his own appearance, very pleased that he looked this good.

The blonde boy then went downstairs, happy that his parents were out at some conference and thus, he didn't have to worry about them chewing him out over his accident in homeroom today or his missing essay.

Tonight was a night for him to enjoy with super hot, super cool Michelle and he was going to enjoy it.

"Michelle Clarke, you are in for the date of your life...'Dash said as he walked to his kitchen and took a swing of his favorite tropical fruit sports drink in order to get him in the zone, such as when he is about to get in a big game.

He's gonna need it to handle Michelle...

Once he finished drinking, the blonde jock walked out and was now on his way to down town Amity Park, where Michelle was waiting for him.

* * *

 _Down town Amity Park_

Dash was very relived and pleased to have made it to his destination on time. He then looked and smiled when he saw his date Michelle who was waiting for him.

Michelle Lynne Clarke is a tall, busty and totally hot 17 year old senior girl. She had short brown hair with red high lights, big pretty green eyes, lightly tanned skin with a beauty make under her right eye, triple piercing ears. She was also wearing a green tube top, a Jean mini skirt with a black and silver belt, along with matching knee high boots.

It wasn't hard to see why she is deemed one of the hottest girls at school...

So Dash put on his best game face on and walked with confidence towards his hot date.

"Hey Michelle..." Dash said in a flirtatious voice and sent her a smile

"Hey there Dash..." Michelle said only to pause and just stare at him in silence.

"Uh...Dash..." Michelle started.

"Yes beautiful..." Dash said as he continued to send his charming smile to her.

"You got something in your teeth there..." Michelle said as she pointed to his mouth.

Dash's flirtatious look quickly melted and was replaced by a panicked look.

"What?..." Dash said in disbelief.

He had been extra careful grooming himself to make sure he looked good, how did this happen?

"See for yourself..." Michelle said as she pulled out her compact mirror to show him.

Dash gasped in horror when he saw a big pink glob wedged between his two front teeth and he knew what it was.

"Oh no...the pulp from my drink. .." Dash whispered in horror and embarrassment as he turned around to remove it and hope that Michelle didn't notice his humiliation.

"Ugh...sorry about that Michelle..." Dash said in embarrassment.

"Whatever...so where are we going?..." Michelle asked to the blonde guy.

"Well first I was thinking that we could see a movie together and then head to the Nasty Burger for a bite, what do you say?..." Dash asked, hoping he sounded smooth after that little mishap.

"Sure, sounds like fun..." Michelle said with a smile...

Dash smiled and put his arm around her as he escorted her to the movie theater, where their date together will officially start...

He just knew that the worse is behind him now...

* * *

 _At the movies_

Dash and Michelle had arrived to the theater and Dash paid for the showing of Dead Teacher 5 in 3D. Once there, he and Michelle began to talk as they waited for the previews to stop and show the actual movie. ..

"So Michelle, how'd ya like the game last Friday? ..." Dash asked as be put his arm around her.

"If your taking about the one for the non senior team, well it was alright since you guys won..." Michelle quipped.

"Yes, just like how I'm gonna win next week's game when I take the Elmerton Eagles down and after that, it's off to the regional..." Dash said proudly.

Michelle looked impressed as she decided to get a little closer to Dash while they watched the movie, Dash was pleased and thought his bad day was turning good. ..until he accidentally spilled his popcorn and drink on the floor and onto his and Michelle shoes.

"My shoes..." Michelle said in dismay.

"Oh man...sorry about that..." Dash said as he offered her his napkins.

"Whatever. ..I don't think it will leave a stain..." Michelle said as she tried to clean them.

"I'm sorry...I'm gonna go get some more snacks...be back in a flash..." Dash said as he ran out of the room to get to the snack bar, but not before heading to the men's room to regain his composure.

"What's happening to me? I am Dash Baxter and I am always in control. .." Dash said to himself as he looked in the mirror.

His date with Michelle was just starting and he is already messing it up. He's always been the smooth operator on everyone of his dates and each girl he wooed was all over him...he will NOT have his record be ruined...

"Okay man, you are going to go back in there, show Michelle what Dash Baxter is all about and then it will be one step closer to smooch city..." Dash said to himself before walking out of the bathroom...

He had gone to,the snack bar, ordered some more popcorn and another soda and kept trying to keep himself calm and his temper under control. He knew that his date is still at least salvageable. ..

He would go back in there and be his smooth, hunky, irresistible self as he put the moves on Michelle and then they would leave for the Nasty Burger and soon tonight, he'll kiss her like he wants to. That's his plan and it WILL go accordingly...things WILL get better tonight. ...

Right?

* * *

Dash had returned with more popcorn and soda, while Michelle had been busy looking at the movie images. The blonde jock had been about to reach his seat, only to end up tripping over a discarded soda cup and found himself falling to the gross movie theater ground and the food was flying through the air.

" **Ow..."** Dash hissed when he hit the ground.

" **AH! MY HAIR!..."** Michelle screamed loudly as her hair was now drenched in diet cola, she then sent an angry glare at Dash who whimpered in horror.

"Sorry. ..." Dash said, wondering how and why this had gone so bad so soon. ..

"Hey, keep it down...some of us are trying to watch the flick..." The guy who was sitting in the row in front of them complained.

Dash, who's temper has been about to flare all night, turned to the other movie goer in complete hostility.

"Shut up unless you want me to wail on you!..." Dash snarled at him.

The movie goer was silent before he just up and left and Dash smirked since it looked like he had scared him away. However, that personal pleasure was interrupted when he saw that Michelle is glaring daggers at him and her hair was still dripping with his diet cola...

"Dash..." She said in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry Michelle, I swear it was an accident...I don't know what's going on but I have been off all day today..." Dash said in a frantic, apologetic voice.

However before he could get her forgiveness, the guy had returned with both the theather usher and the manager and neither looked pleased to say the least.

" This is the guy..." He pointed to Dash while the usher came forward.

"Uh, what's wrong dude?..." Dash asked in a nervous tone, not liking where this is heading.

"Can I please see your tickets..." The usher said in an impatient tone, while the manager stood by.

Dash checked his pocket to where he put the tickets, but was surprised to see that there was nothing there.

"Huh?..." Dash said in a panicked voice and checked his other pockets but was dismayed that they were empty. Both the usher and Michelle were looking at him impatiently. ..

"Dash, where are our ticket stubs?..." Michelle demanded.

She had left her ticket stub with him and now she is really regretting that decision...

"I don't know, they must have fallen out of my pockets when I went to get the snacks..." Dash said in dismay.

"So I take it that you don't have tickets..." The manager said with his arms crossed. .. "I am afraid I will have to ask you both to leave..." He ordered.

"Hey! I paid for my tickets, I just lost them..." Dash said in an indignant tone.

The usher and the manager however, clearly didn't believe him, judging from the expression on his face...

"No one is allowed in this theater without a ticket, those are the rules..." The usher said plainly.

Dash grit his teeth and stubbornly sat in his seat, refusing to move...He has been having the worst day of his life so far and he will NOT miss out on this movie because of this jerk of an usher and a stupid movie manager...

"Well, I ain't moving .. I paid for my entry and I will not leave..." Dash said stubbornly while Michelle looked nervous at the way the usher and the manager were looking at them.

"I am afraid that we cannot allow that. .." The usher said in a dangerously low tone, which Dash only sent a glare in response.

"Oh yeah, well...what are you going to do about it?..." Dash said with his arms crossed and he looked defiantly.

* * *

 _30 seconds later_

Dash and Michelle soon found themselves unceremoniously kicked out of the movie theater by the very angry usher...

"And stay out!..." The angry usher shouted before slamming the door.

The end result was a very, very unhappy looking Michelle and a very embarrassed looking Dash.

"This has got to be the worse date that I have ever been on..." Michelle said flatly.

Dash sighed as he got up and offered his hand to help her up, however, due to the fact that his hands still had some butter on them because of the popcorn, Michelle ended up slipping and falling on her butt on the ground.

"Michelle!..." Dash exclaimed in alarm while Michelle just got up in anger.

 _ **"UGH**_! You _**DWEEB!**_ I can't believe that I actually though you were kind of cute...'Michelle said in anger.

"But I _**am**_ cute!...'Dash said in dismay as she angrily walked away from him.

"This is my own fault...I don't know what made me think that dating a _freshman_ was a good idea..." Michelle said with her arms crossed.

"I'm a _sophomore..."_ Dash said in an indignant tone.

"Whatever...I'm out of here, see you _**never**_ _loser..."_ Michelle said in disgust before walking away.

 _ **"MICHELLE! MICHELLE! WAIT.**_.."Dash said as he tried to run after her, only to trip over his own two feet and end up falling into a nearby mud puddle.

"Oh..."Dash grumbled as he tried to get up, only to slip again.

He then saw that Michelle was long gone by now, and was completely out of his reach too. He also knew that he was alone, with no tickets, and his expensive new outfit was covered in mud and he was certain that Michelle wouldn't ever agree to another date with him now...

"This can't possibly get any worse, can it...'Dash said in a whiny voice.

 _ **CRACK!**_

A flash of lighting and thunder were heard and Dash soon found himself being rained on, which only worsen his mood...but he was just too tired to get mad now...

'I guess it can..." Dash said in a flat voice as he finally managed to get himself up but didn't bother to wipe the mud off or hide from the pouring rain at this point.

"This has to be the worse day of my life..."The blonde jock said in misery.

The idiotic blonde jock had sighed in defeat, too tired and miserable to even get angry at this point as he turned around and just decided to walk back home before anything else awful happened to him. He hoped that once he was home and in bed, he could sleep and this entire awful day would finally be behind him and he could go back to having a good day.

The poor fool had no idea that his bad luck and misery, were only just beginning...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 _ **Dash's horrible, no good, very bad day**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it, it was my pleasure :)

 **Invader Johnny:** How's this level for ya?

 **Guest:** I hope that this was everything you were expecting...

 **The Reviewer:** Thanks...I hope you liked this one as well...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Dash's horrible,no good,very bad day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 4: Dash's horrible, no good, very bad day**_

 _The Next Day_

Danny had arrived to school, feeling rarely happy as last night, he only had two ghost attacks which were just the Box Ghost and The Lunch lady Ghost being nuisances, which he quickly dealt with and it left him with enough time to finish his homework, so he was feeling a rare moment of piece.

"You're looking in a good mood this morning..."Sam said as she approached Danny at his locker.

"Why shouldn't I be? I got a C+ on our pop quiz yesterday, I only had two lame ghosts to deal with last night and I managed to get Lancer's totally useless book report done...So let me enjoy this rare morning of absolute peace...'Danny said with a smile.

Suddenly the whole group of A-listers were waling by (not noticing them as always) but they also saw that the senior girl Michelle was with them, gossiping with Paulina.

"Are you serious?...'Paulina asked in fascination.

"Totally, it was the worst date ever...Not only did that clumsy _doofus_ spill his cola in my hair but he got us kicked out of the theater because he lost our tickets...I swear it's going on my " _never do again in a 1,000,000 years list"_..." Michelle said in an angry tone as she continued to talk.

"I wonder what that was about...'Danny asked in a curious tone.

"Who cares, it's the A-Listers and we are better off not getting involved in it...'Sam said and Danny nodded in agreement.

Soon Tucker had come to them, with his PDA in hand.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?..." Tucker asked as he arrived on the scene.

"Nothing really...So you get the report done?...'Danny asked.

"Duh..."Tucker said.

Soon they heard the warning bell ring and the trip soon went to homeroom, unaware of what this day had in store, not for them, but for a certain classmate of them actually.

* * *

 _In Lancer's Homeroom_

The balding teacher was in the middle of taking attendance, as he always does around this time.

"Ashley Anderson..."Mr. Lancer called.

"Here...'The girl said.

"Brittany Andrews..."The teacher called.

"Present..."The girl said with her hand raised.

"Dash Baxter...'The teacher called but received no answer.

'Dash Baxter?..."The teacher called once more but still no response.

He soon looked at Dash's regular seat and saw that it was empty and the teacher did not look amused, to say the least...

"Aright, well it seems that Mr. Baxter is absent..." Mr. Lancer said as he marked something on his list.

"Daniel Fenton..." Mr. Lancer called.

"Here...'Danny said as he raised his hand.

Mr. Lancer had went to get the rest of the attendance and before he could officially begin class, the door busted open to reveal a sweaty, exhausted looking and unkept Dash Baxter at the door.

"You are late Mr. Baxter...'The teacher said in annoyance.

"I know...I'm sorry Mr. Lancer but my alarm clock didn't work...I missed the bus and I had to run here..."The jock said in between his pants.

"Right right...I am sure you can explain the entire story after class, now here's a tardy slip and get to your seat...and DON'T break it this time...'The teacher said as he handed the slip to the upset quarter back.

Dash grumbled in defeat as he took his seat but he actually looked nervous and seemed to examine it a bit, which irritated Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Baxter, I told you to take your seat..." The teacher said in a hostile way.

"I'm...I'm just checking..."The jock said as he took his seat.

He was unaware that each member of Team Phantom was looking at him strangely.

"Have you guys noticed that lately Dash has been acting funny...'Danny whispered to his friends.

"Not really, since that would actually mean taking time to actually look at him...'Sam said snarkily.

"I'm serious...Dash looks like he's scared about something..." Danny whispered to them.

"He's probably having a bad day like yesterday, you heard what he said...let's not get involved since in the end it will mean that he'll vent on either of us...'Tucker whispered harshly.

"Good point..."Danny said as he went to look at his notebook.

However, he cast one last look at Dash who still had a miserable look on his face, it was so weird. Dash was always so cocky and full of himself, entering the scene like he was the one in charge or something. To see him like this was a little strange but he knew that Tucker was right. It wasn't any of his business, he was probably just having a bad day (something he was familiar with) and he knew that sooner or later, the blonde jock would go after him again to vent his frustrations, something he wanted to avoid as much as possible.

So the half ghost secret teen hero just went back to paying attention to their teacher, fully believing that Dash would being his normal, obnoxious, bully self in no time...

* * *

 _Later_

However, Danny couldn't help but notice a lot of weird things happening to Dash all day long. He once again forgot both his book report and his math homework, resulting in the teachers yelling in him. He fell down the stairs but thankfully didn't break anything, and he was scolded by Mr. Falucca for running in the halls as he was late for gym class.

"Guys, have you noticed that Dash is acting even werider..." Danny asked his friends as they saw the jock with his fellow A-Listers.

"Once again, no...since that would mean-..."Sam was halted by Danny.

"I mean it...It's one thing to have a bad day but just look at him, Dash really looks like he's suffering from a mega case of bad luck..."Danny said... "It's kind of weird...'He said.

"Maybe it's karma finally coming to knock on his door..."Tucker said with a smirk.

"Yeah Danny, Dash has been the biggest jerk at this school and we both know that if anyone deserves to go through a bad day, it's him...'Sam said with a smirk.

"Look, I agree with you both but I don't know...I'm just getting a weird vibe is all..." Danny said.

"It's probably the tuna casserole you had for lunch yesterday...I'm not exactly _vibbing_ right myself about now...'Tucker said as he touched his stomach.

Danny shrugged as he decided to just mind his own business, though he had a feeling that Dash's bad day wasn't over yet...

* * *

 _With Dash_

"What do you mean you can't make practice today?...'Dale said in outrage.

Dash cringed as he tried to explain to him that his tardy and lack of homework today got him after school detention...and today was Tuesday, the day where he and his team are suppose to practice football.

"Dash, this Friday we are facing off against the Elmerton Eagles and we need to practice...The regionals are on the line here..."Kwan reminded.

"I know and I tried to tell them that but the teachers don't care...I got detention today and tomorrow..."Dash said while the A-Listers who were sending him nasty looks.

He sighed as he went to his locker and looked miserable, he thought yesterday was bad but this entire morning had been just as bad. He had woken up late due to his alarm clock malfunctioning that he barely had time to properly groom himself and just ran out with a banana for breakfast, but he still missed the bus and had to run to school and he was still over 10 minutes tardy, forgot his homework AGAIN, fell down the stairs while he tried to get to Biology class and that was all just BEFORE lunch.

The blonde jock had reached for his pocket to check his lunch money, since today is suppose to be _Tater tots Tuesday._ However, to his dismay, he found that his pockets were empty.

"Oh darn it, Kwan do you think you can lend me some cash...I think that I forgot my lunch money..."Dash asked his friend.

"Sorry man, I'm brown bagging it today..."Kwan said.

"Why don't you go and _"borrow"_ some lunch money from our fellow classmates...'Dale said with a smirk.

Dash would have done so without a problem, but every time he tried to wail on someone lately, something bad would happen to him. He was getting really freaked out. However, since his A-Listers were watching him, he had a reputation to protect, so he tried to find a target and saw Nathan not far by, he went to him but before he could even get to him...

Some _unlucky_ had happened once again...

Dash had only took about 5 steps before he ended up tripping over his shoe laces yet again, and ended up colliding with a nearby garbage can head first, with the gross contents fall on him and everyone in the hall laughing at him.

"Dash, dude...What's with you?...'Kwan asked with Dale was laughing hard.

 _ **"I DON'T KNOW!**_ Ever since yesterday I have been off...The tardy, the pop quiz, the lost homework, my bad date, tripping over my shoe laces, the can of paint, falling down the stair-

'That embarrassing wad of gum sticking on your butt...'Dale laughed.

Dash blinked and turned around and paled in horror when he did see a wad of PINK gum stuck to the bottom of his pants.

"My pants! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner...'Dash demanded, now understanding why some of the students were looking at him funny earlier.

Dash had tried to pull the gum off and flick it away in disgust, only for him to take a step forward and end up hitting a nearby open locker door, which was courtesy of a surprised Brittany, and Dash stumbled backwards and end up falling back in the garbage.

 _ **"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?**_!..."Dash yelled in dismay.

"It looks to me that you are becoming a jinx, Dash..."Paulina said as she stared at her finger nails.

'Dash bro, you know we love you like family but...well...with the regionals on the line, I think we might have to make some changes here...'Dale started.

"What are you talking about?..." Dash asked as he got up.

"This game against the Elmerton Eagles is super important and if you are going to continue being this lame and unlucky, well...You're a jinx now, so we'll need you off the team...'Dale said, making Dash's jaw drop.

"You can't do that...I'm the quarter back and our best player...'Dash shouted in outrage.

"You _were_ our best player but if you are on the field acting all clumsy like this, we will totally lose and I don't know about you, but it's been 2 years since Casper has made it to the regionals, and we don't want that losing streak to continue..." Dale said coldly.

"I won't lose...You guys know that football is the thing I'm best at...'Dash said in a pleading voice but Dale didn't look too convinced.

"Kwan...Jake...Brett...You guys aren't in on this..."Dash said in a dismayed voice.

Kwan looked down in silence, while Brett and Jake looked and Dale and nodded. Kwan saw this and sighed.

"I'm sorry Dash but we all agreed to do whatever is best for the team...'Kwan said in a reluctant voice.

"So, if you don't get your act together by the game, I'm afraid we will have to remove you from the team..." Dale said as he and the other A-listers turned away from him.

 _ **"GUYS** ** _!_ NO, COME BACK!.**_.."Dash tried to run after them, only to trip once more but this time the blonde jock just looked on in horror.

"I can't believe this...this _can't_ be happening... **_why_** is this happening to _me?...'_ Dash bemoaned in misery, trying to figure out why all of these awful things were happening to him lately.

 _"Seriously Dash, have you ever heard of karma..." A feminine voice echoed in his mind.  
_

 _A feminine voice that belonged to the goth girl Manson._

 _"Kar-what?...'Dash's own voice echoed now._

 _"Karma is the belief that if a person does something bad, bad things will happen to them in retaliation...'Sam's voice repeated in his mind._

"Karma?...'Dash muttered as he tried to think about it.

He tried to think about these last few days and he knew he was just taking his place as King of the A-Listers and enforcing things as they are, which is sometimes called bullying but he never had a problem with it before...

But, with the regionals so close, he has been having all sorts of horrible stuff happen to him without any real explanation but what if...what if...

"What if...What if this _is_ karma...What if the universe really is trying to ruin my life?!...'Dash whispered in horror.

What if the universe really was getting back at him for being a bully, by taking away everything he has held near and dear to his heart?!

* * *

Danny, Tucker and Sam were in deep conversation together and Danny had been looking at them, not at the drama that had happened with the A-listers a few moments ago. Suddenly their eyes had hidden in surprise, which the dark haired boy noticed.

"Guys, whats up?..."Danny asked in confusion.

He suddenly felt a large hand on his shoulder and the boy turned around to see his bully, Dash Baxter behind him.

However, to their immense surprise, Dash wasn't here to stuff him in a locker, give him a wedgie or even give him his insulting name of the day. If anything, Dash had a look of absolute and pure defeat on his face.

"What do you want Dash?...'Sam asked with her arms crossed.

To her immense surprise, he didn't snap or make a catty remark, Dash was just looking at his feat, as if, not having the nerve to look them in the eye.

"I need your help..." Dash said looking down, shocking Tucker, Sam and most especially of all, Danny Fenton.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 _ **Asking for help**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah it is...

 **Guest:** Thank you for your suggestions, I like them and I used the first one. I will try to see how to add the others to the story...

 **jasonvoorhes:** Maybe a little since the bad luck is just getting worse now..

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Asking for help

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 5: Asking for help**_

 _Previously_

 _"What do you want Dash?...'Sam asked with her arms crossed._

 _To her immense surprise, he didn't snap or make a catty remark, Dash was just looking at his feat, as if, not having the nerve to look them in the eye._

 _"I need your help..." Dash said looking down, shocking Tucker, Sam and most especially of all, Danny Fenton._

* * *

The trio of Team Phantom's eyes were wide, their jaws were hanging low and they were stiff as the shock had set it.

After a few moments, Danny was the first one to snap out of it and address his regular jock bully.

"Pardon, I'm sorry Dash but my ears were in shock...it almost sounded like you were asking us for help...'Danny said as he picked his ear to snap out of it.

"I did...and I do...'Dash sighed in defeat.

"Okay...before I begin to question my sanity, what is going on here Dash? Why are you even speaking to us, let alone asking us for help?..." Sam demanded with her arms crossed, not trusting this at all...

"Because I'm cursed...'He said.

"Cursed?...'Danny questioned out loud.

"I have to be...because my life is ending even as we speak...Ever since yesterday, I have been having the worst luck possible...'Dash said in misery as he began to tell them of every awful thing that has happened to him so far.

He told them about his failed date with Michelle, the failed homework assignments, his constant tardies, detentions and ever other bad thing that has happened to him so far...up until a few moments ago when his own friends and teammates gave him the worst ultimatum of his life...

"And now I might get kicked off the football team if this doesn't stop...'Dash said in a despairing voice.

"Dash, I think you are overreacting, everyone has bad days every once in a while, it doesn't mean that they are cursed or anything...'Danny said. to the hysterical blonde boy.

However, before any of them could even blink, a ceiling tile suddenly landed on Dash's head, surprising the trio and worrying the blonde boy.

 _ **"YOU SEE**_!...'Dash pointed to his still smarting head at them in a hurry.

"Okay, I will admit that was pretty weird...'Danny said as he looked at the ceiling and how it had looked fine a moment ago before randomly doing that to Dash...

"Please, if I get kicked off the football team, I'll have nothing..." Dash said in a begging voice, surprising Danny.

He rarely see Dash look so vulnerable and pathetic, that if really confused him...

"But why come to us? You hate us..." Sam pointed out, not understanding why he would tun to them for help...

"You're the karma master, so you can fix me..." Dash said.

"What are you talking about?...'Tucker asked in a confused tone of voice.

"I think I got that cursed by that karma stuff you mentioned yesterday...and it's ruining my life!...'Dash shouted, unintentionally getting attention.

"My friends and teammates won't help me, so you three losers are my only hope...'Dash said, getting glares from the three members of team Phantom.

"You have a strange way of asking for help Dash..."Danny said.

"Whatever...Okay, I'm sorry...I'm just desperate, okay ...just help me...I'll do whatever, just do it...'Dash pleaded.

"Will you excuse us for a moment, a private meeting...'Sam said to the jock before she dragged Danny and Tucker to the end of the hall for a private meeting.

Dash hated this but he really is desperate. If these geeks don't help, he would be on his own now and he didn't like that.

* * *

 _With Team Phantom_

Once they were at the end of the hallway, Danny turned to Sam with a passive look, as he already had an idea of what this is all about...

"I know what you're going to say Sam, you are going to say that Dash, despite being a jerk, doesn't deserve this and we _have_ to help him because it's the _right_ thing to do..."Danny said in a tired voice to his female goth friend.

"As if! I say we should let him fend for himself..."Sam said surprising the two boys.

"Don't look at me like that, just because I don't like stooping to his level doesn't mean I feel that we owe anything to him, especially after everything he has done to us...'She said with her arms crossed.

"Just last week alone he's stuff you guys in lockers, gave Mikey and Nathan wedgies and mocked my idea of using recycled papers to replace the school's toilet paper..." Sam said in an angry voice.

"And think of all of the rotten stuff he's been doing to us since middle school...You do know he would never lift a finger to hep us if the situation was reversed..." Tucker said in agreement.

However, Danny frowned, not liking this at all...

"I know that you are both right and believe me, a _huge_ part of me wants to see Dash finally get what's coming to him...but...I...ugh... something doesn't feel right..." Danny said.

"Danny, while I am proud of you wanting to be the bigger person, I think there is a limit, besides, it's not like this is an emergency or anything..." Sam said.

"That's the weird part, I know bad days are possible but still, the kind of bad luck Dash has been having feels...weird..." He said.

'What do you mean by weird?...'Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't explain it but...it just doesn't seem...like normal bad luck...I can't really explain it...I just know if I don't at least try and figure it out, I won't be able to sleep tonight...'he muttered.

He had a chance to watch his sworn school enemy finally get the karma he deserves but because he outright asked _him_ for help, he can't even enjoy it without feeling rotten about himself...

"Sometimes, I really hate that I can't ignore a cry for help..." Danny muttered in defeat.

"You really are a good guy, Danny...'Tucker said, as he thought about it hard.

There were a lot of reasons _not_ to help Dash, but he knew that it wasn't in Danny's nature...well, not completely anyway...

"You know, now that I think about it...if we help Dash out, he'll totally _owe_ us one...'Tucker said with a smirk.

"That's a point but why do I feel that I need more convincing..." Sam asked her two male friends.

"Because we are suppose to be the good guys and it's not like we can choose who we can and can't help..." Danny said.

"We can't?...'Tucker questioned only to receive a look from Danny.

'Besides, you were the one who said that it could be karma...'Danny said.

"It's just a principal that believes that one's actions affect their future fortune... I didn't really think it worked like this..." Sam said.

Danny just sent her the same look he gave to Tucker, and Sam finally sighed and looked down in annoyance.

"Alright, for the sake of being the bigger person, I will reluctantly agree to at least help Dash out, but if he starts acting like a jerk again, I'm out of here...'Sam warned in a bitter tone.

She couldn't believe they were going to help _Dash_ of all people from a little _MUCH DESERVED_ bad luck...

Sometimes it was hard being one of the _good_ guys...

* * *

The members of Team Phantom soon returned to Dash, who still looked like he had a dark storm cloud floating over his head.

"Okay Dash, me and my friends were talking about it and we decided that we will help you out...'Danny said to the jock.

"Finally...'Dash sighed in relief.

"Only on one condition..." Danny said seriously to him and Dash frowned when he heard that.

'Oh, what do you guys want...money?...'Dash questioned.

"Don't insult me, you don't have enough money to buy my help..."Sam said darkly to him.

'Well, what do you guys want?..." Dash asked.

"We will help you get rid of your bad luck, but you have to promise that in return, you'll stop bullying us..." Danny said sharply.

"Huh?...'Dash questioned out loud.

"You heard me, if you want our help, than we want you to promise that you will stop picking on us...'The dark haired boy said seriously to the blonde jock.

"Or beat us up, insult us, stuff us in lockers, take our lunch money, steal our homework...'Tucker continued, recalling every bad thing the blonde bully did to them.

"Or make fun of us, our clothes or our projects and just basically stop any form of harassment...'Sam finished.

" Okay...Okay...Fine, I promise...Now help me..." Dash said quickly.

"Not so fast, this is a serious matter and has to be treated seriously. Come on...'Sam said as she forced the boys to follow her.

All the way to the school library.

Once there, she quickly wrote something on the computer and printed it, before handing it over to Dash.

"A contract? You can't be serious?...'Dash questioned in an incredulous way.

'Oh, I am _dead_ serious, this contract states that in exchange for us helping you out, you have to _honor_ our agreement..."Sam said as she shoved it to the bully.

Dash growled in annoyance but sighed, not seeing any other alternative here.

"Oh fine, whatever...If I signed this stupid paper, you guys will help me..." Dash said.

Sam merely pulled out a pen and handed it to the jock with a playful smirk on her face.

"Sigh here, and here and initial here...'Sam said as she pointed to multiple areas of the paper.

Dash wrote his name down and then turned to his three _"helpers"._

"Okay, so how do I get rid of my karma curse?...'Dash demanded.

"Well according to what I have read about the topic, karma is suppose to the a form of cause and effect...that what you give is what you get...if you do bad things or have bad intent, bad things will happen to you..." Sam started.

"I know that...'Dash said in agitation, wanting her to get on with it.

"But, it also says that good intent and good deeds contribute to good karma and future happiness...' Sam continued to explained.

"Translation?...'Dash asked in annoyance.

"The only sure way to get rid of bad karma, is by replacing it with good karma and the only way to do that is by doing good deeds..."Sam said flatly to the jock who's eyes widened at that.

"You mean that the only way to end my bad luck is by doing _nice_ stuff?...'Dash questioned.

"That's how the saying goes Dash..." Danny said with a smile.

He really liked the idea of watching his bully have to act all nice, helpful and polite to other people...

"Well...alright...Piece of cake...sounds easy enough...'Dash chuckled, only to become silent.

"Um...Hoe do I do that, exactly?...'Dash questioned.

"You're not serious are you?...'Danny questioned but was surprised to see that Dash isn't joking around here.

"Okay, looks like we have our hands full...Okay Dash, listen-...'Danny then began to tell Dash about everything he knew about being nice.

The half ghost boy still couldn't believe he was going to give _"nice lessons"_ to his bully, but hey, maybe something good will come of this experience...maybe, somehow, they'll stick on Dash and he might actually become genuinely nicer as a result once this whole thing is over..

It's worth a shot, right?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 _ **Dash's nice lessons  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** True but it wouldn't be Danny Phantom unless he helps, right...

 **Invader Johnny:** Looks like they will...for now at least...

 **CMR Rosa:** Very well said, but let's see how this plays out first...

 **The Reviewer:** Yes, it is named after Butch Hartman and it's where Val lives after she goes broke. As for the other thing, I didn't realize until now that it was similar to that episode.

 **Guest:** Let's see how this plays out first...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Dash's NICE lessons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 6: Dash's Nice Lessons**_

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dash soon got out of the library and they were now in the hallway, where Danny then turned to Dash to begin his _"nice"_ lessons...

"Okay, so our goal here is to help teach you to be a nice guy, so in theory...the more good you do, the more your bad karma should lessen...'The dark haired boy started.

"Just get on with it...What do I have to do?...'Dash demanded in a rude tone.

"Okay, well...let's start with something small and simple first and then work our way up...'Danny started.

"Let's start with a nice smile...'Danny suggested.

"What does _"smiling"_ have to do with anything?...'Dash demanded, thinking that he is wasting his time.

"A smile can reflect a guys attitude, and a pleasant attitude can help make things go a little easier...'Danny explained.

"I know how to smile Fenton...I just don't feel like it...'Dash said with his arms crossed...

"Just try it Dash, you don't have anything to lose...Come on, just give me a nice, sincere smile...it couldn't hurt..."Danny questioned.

Dash sighed before he gave his smile. Danny frowned when he noticed that it was the same smile that Dash always had whenever he stuffed him or the others in their lockers...

"Um...Dash..." Danny started.

"What?...'Dash said while he still held his smile pose.

"Um...no offense, but you look like you are either going to push someone down or stuff them in a locker...'Danny said.

"So?...'Dash asked with a shrug and Sam resisted the urge to smack her forehead.

She was feeling less and less confident in the direction where this whole thing is going...

"You need to...I don't know...tone it down a bit...try being a little more...sincere...'Danny suggested.

"Like this...'Danny said as he flashed his nicest smile possible.

It was the kind of smile from a guy that obviously had nothing _but_ a lot of good karma in him, his teeth were even shiny to boot, which was noticed by his friends.

'Got to admit, that is one _nice_ smile...'Tucker said to his friend.

"Yes, it is. ..."Sam said in agreement.

"So come on...just relax your face...and less eyebrow-y...'Danny instructed.

Dash did as he was told and now had a less mean looking smile on his face, though Sam thought he looked a little creepy smiling in such a serene kind of way.

"I feel totally ridiculous..." Dash muttered as he kept his fake smile on.

"But you look a lot nicer...'Danny said with a chuckle.

"Now onto the next step...the good deeds...'Danny said.

"We'll start off with something simple and easy...'Danny said as he looked around, trying to find something useful to help Dash's karma.

He soon spotted exactly what he was looking for at the end of the hallway. It was the school lunch lady Mrs. Muggs, on her way to the cafeteria and she was carrying a bunch of trays in her hands, obscuring her vision a bit.

 _"Perfect.."_ Danny thought in a pleased way.

"Okay, do you see something over there?...'Danny pointed.

"I see the lunch lady carrying a tone of junk...'Dash said, not getting it.

"Well, Mrs. Muggs hands are obviously busy, so she might need a little help...watch and learn...'Danny said as he walked away.

He quickly approached the lunch lady as she made it to the door, still carrying her many items.

"Good day Mrs. Muggs...Oh, here... let me help you with that.." Danny said politely as he took some trays and even held the door opened for the old lady who smiled at him.

"Oh why thank you Mr. Fenton, that's very helpful of you..." The lunch lady said as she walked through the door and Danny followed her and in about a few moments he walked out.

"Thank you once again..."Mrs. Muggs said from within.

"Don't mention it..'Danny said in a pleasant voice before walking away. Back to his friends and to Dash who looked annoyed.

"See..."Danny said to the jock.

"So you want me to act like a goody-two-shoes to the lunch lady?...'Dash asked.

"No, I mean that if see someone who could use some help, you offer it..." Danny said seriously.

"Well...that didn't look too hard..." Dash said as he tried to look around and find someone he could help.

He then saw one of his punching bags Mikey, the red haired dweeb walking and ended up dropping one of his books he was carrying by accident. Seeing a golden opportunity, he went for it.

"Here...'Dash said as he picked up the book and held it out for the geek.

"D-Dash...please don't pound me with my book...I'll give you my lunch money..." Mikey said as he pulled out the money from his pocket and held it for the bully.

"I don't want your money and I am not here to pound you...just came to give you this...'Dash insisted once again, giving that smile that is starting to hurt his face.

"W-Why would you do that?...'Mikey asked in a trembling voice and Sam, Danny and Tucker were worried about the wisdom in this situation.

"I'm just trying to help you...don't ask why, I just am...so here is your book..."Dash said, his temper beginning to get the better of him as he is starting to lose his patience.

Mikey looked at the book in his hand and the creepy smile on Dash's face and looked terrified to say the least.

"D-Dash is being nice?... _ **OH NO, IT'S A TRAP!..**_..'Mikey screamed before running away in terror.

"What the heck is wrong with that guy?..."Dash shouted as he through the book away, only to get a paper cut and he hissed at the pain.

"Ow!...Paper cut...'Dash whined as he tended to his finger.

Great, more _bad_ luck!

"Maybe Mikey wasn't the best choice..."Sam said, stating the obvious to her male friends who nodded in agreement..

"Oh, whatever, I'm grabbing that little dweeb so he can let me help him help me get rid of my bad karma...'Dash said, not caring what he said made no sense and was about to run after one of his targets, only for Danny to block his way before he did something to possibly traumatize Mikey even more.

"Dash, you can't be forceful with this kind of stuff, you need to be patient...'Danny said.

"I don't have _time_ to be patient...the game is this Friday...'Dash shouted.

"Calm down...Okay, let's try and think of something else..." Danny said as he tried to brain storm.

To brain storm a few ways to turn his obnoxious bully into a nice, well meaning, helpful person...yeah, looks like he was a _little_ over his head here...

* * *

 _Later_

 _After School_

 _At Fenton Works_

Operation : _Nice lessons_ , unsurprisingly, didn't go as well as they hoped.

No, scratch that, that would be like saying that the Titanic was just an tiny accident. This was a catastrophe! After the failure with Mikey, Danny tried to teach Dash how to be nice by holding the door for the janitor, who was having trouble due to carrying his mop equipment and it ended with Dash accidentally insulting the guy when he said that he didn't need the help and that he got it, resulting in an argument between the two and another dose of bad luck when Dash trip and fell head first into the dirty mop water.

He tried to make " _nice small talk"_ with some of the students which ended with him making insensitive comments about their insecurities and it went worse and worse as the day went on.

He even somehow couldn't even just offer to hold the door to a girl name Chrissy without messing that up, even Danny still didn't see it coming.

"That was the worst day of my life...'Dash said flatly as he walked in.

"Yeah, looks like the first lessons didn't go too well...'Danny said.

Dash angrily picked him up by the shirt and stared at the dark haired boy with fury.

"You guys are suppose to be helping me and you are failing...'Dash shouted, however before he could assault Danny, Dash ended up being hit in the head with a blunt instrument and ended up crashing through the ground.

"Ouch!..."Dash moaned in pain and the misery that his bad luck is continuing.

Danny looked confused at what looked to be a toy airplane but it was all metallic and it had the Fenton ghost hunting symbol on it.

"Where did it go?...'Jack Fenton's booming voice came shouting.

"Dad...'Danny said.

The Fenton patriarch soon rushed in and saw his new invention and picked it up.

"There she is...I don't know how she slipped from me...Hey Danny, who is your friend?..."Jack asked as Tucker and Sam helped Dash up.

"This is Dash, from school dad...he's here to...study with us...'Danny said quickly to his father... "Anyway, what exactly is that?..."Danny asked as he eyed the new invention.

"This baby here is the new Spectral Finder...after recycling an old toy airplane, your mom and I designed it to detect any ghostly energy...weird, I am getting a reading here but there's no ghosts, the darn thing still has bugs..." Jack said as he shook it in frustration.

"Yeah...right...bugs...'Danny said nervously until he thought of something.

"Wait...isn't this the old toy plane I had in the fifth grade?...'Danny questioned as he noticed it's similarities.

"Yes and I made it better since it now hunts ghost..."Jack said in a clueless tone...before it sunk to him... "Oh, should I have asked first?..."Jack asked, worried if he made his son upset.

"It would have been nice...'Danny commented, though he wasn't really bothered really.

"Sorry son, I didn't think you'd care...sorry,...'Jack apologized.

"It's okay dad, I forgive you...just promise me that the next time you recycle any of my old stuff for your inventions, you'll run it by me first...'Danny said.

"Fine...Anyway, I got to go get the kinks out of this thing, you all have fun studying...'Jack said before leaving.

"Your parents have too much free time on their hands, don't they?...'Dash said in a sourly tone only to suddenly be bit by a mosquito.

"Ouch, stupid bugs...'Dash snarled.

"Forget about that...Dash, if you want to get rid of your bad luck, you need to take this seriously..."Danny said.

"I AM TAKING IT SERIOUSLY, it's everyone else that doesn't get it...'Dash shouted.

"Okay...Okay...I can't believe I am saying this but I think we need to run you by the basics of simple human decency before you are ready to try again..." Danny said.

"What are you suggesting?..." Dash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am saying we have to start from square one here, I am going to teach you from the top, how to be a decent person, which means how not to be a jerk, which also means having manners and being helpful and courteous...even if it takes us all day..."Danny said seriously.

"You really think that will work..."Dash said in an unsure voice.

"Hey, if you are gonna learn to be nice Dash, you are learning from the best...Danny is the nicest guy we know...'Tucker said, earning a smile of appreciation from his best friend.

"Now Dash, before we start, I need you to promise that you will take this seriously and I mean the same kind of serious you give to football..."Danny said.

Dash's eyes widen when he said that and he was silent before he nodded, which made Danny smile.

"Okay...now where to begin?..."Danny said as he tried to think of how to go from here...

* * *

 _In the living room_

"Okay...Dash we are going to teach you everything we know about niceness and to help you learn...I think these will help..."Danny said as he brought in a big bag of potato chips and a bunch of other junk food.

"Awesome, I'm starved..."Dash said as he made a reach for the junk food but Danny put it out of reach.

"Uh uh uh...these are not snacks, these are your prizes..."Danny said cheerily.

"Say what?..." Dash asked, not getting it at all.

"Here's my plan, whenever you do something nice the right way, I'll give you some chips or something else as a reward but whenever you don't do it right and start acting like a jerk...this will happen. .."Danny suddenly pulled out an air horn and blew it, surprising the others by the loud sound.

"Why you do that?..."Dash demanded.

"Does it irritate you?..." Danny asked.

"Yeah..." Dash answered.

"That's why...whenever I see you resisting the lessons, I will blow this horn and then you have to sit on this chair for five minutes to think what you did wrong...kind of like the penalty box during a game..."Danny suggested.

"Okay first...a penalty box is for hockey, I play football and second, that sounds more like a time out, what am I in kindergarten?..."Dash whined.

"You asked for my help and I am giving it to you, so take it..." Danny said seriously to the blonde jock who sighed before nodding.

"Are you sure this will work Danny?..." Sam asked.

"Sure it will, I read in one of Jazz books that positive and negative stimulation can help a person change habits..."Danny said.

"I don't believe it..."Sam commented.

"What, you don't think it will work?..." Danny asked.

"No, what I mean is that I can't believe that you actually willingly read a book, and the kind Jazz reads..." Sam snarled and Danny blinked when she said that.

"The cable was out and I actually had time to spare back then..." Danny answered.

"Excuse me...remember that the guy who's whole future is on the line here...let's get back to him..." Dash said sarcastically.

"Okay, Dash...to begin...let's start with a pleasant conversation...Tucker come here..." Danny called his techno geek friend.

"Here's an example...Hello there, how are you?..." Danny said in a polite tone.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. ..." Tucker answered,already getting where Danny is going wit this.

"Now Dash, you try...greet Tucker in a nice way..." Danny ordered the jock who,stepped up.

"Okay...fine...I can handle that..." Dash said. .." Hey man, what's up?..." Dash asked in an informal way but since it wasn't mean spirited, it is okay.

"I'm fine. ..thanks..." Tucker answered.

Danny poured some chips into a bowl and handed it to Dash who started to scarf them down quickly.

"Man, I got this whole thing in the bag..." Dash said with his mouth full, much to Sam's disgust.

"Let's not get took confident..." Danny warned...

"Next lesson, say you see Tucker walking nearby and he lost a dollar..." Danny said as Tucker dropped a dollar on purpose and started walking.

"What is it that you are going to do?..." Danny asked.

"Easy, pocket it..." Dash said as he picked the dollar bill up only to hear a blast in the ear from that annoying bullhorn.

"Wrong! The _nice_ thing to do is, this..." Danny said as he took the dollar from the jocks hand and went to Tucker.

"Excuse me, but I think you dropped this..." Danny said as he handed the dollar back to Tucker.

"Thanks man..." Tucker said.

"You mean just give money away..." Dash said in a clueless tone which frustrated Danny.

"It wasn't yours to start with, now take your seat. ..we are starting again in five minutes..." Danny said as he blew the air horn again and Dash grumbled but did as he was told since he is desperate.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?..."Tucker whispered to Sam.

"Without a doubt, so get comfortable Tuck..." Sam said as she watched Danny try and continue to make a decent person out of Dash Baxter.

Though she wondered if he really did stand a chance here...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 ** _The next day_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** : You were on the mark here about the " _nice lessons"._...

 **The Reviewer:** Sorry, I had removed some A/N's and it just happened. Sorry for the confusion...

 **Guest:** You got that right, Danny is the nice guy but unfortunately Dash isn't exactly a fast learner here...

 **Yuri Tsuzuki:** Is this soon enough for ya? ;)

 **SofiPhan29:** Thanks... **  
**

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	7. The next day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 7: The next day**_

Danny had spent hours going over the basics of common courtesy, human decency and just general niceness with Dash Baxter who was still have trouble breaking his jerkiness habits.

"Once again, from the top...A guy loses his wallet and do you A)Take it for yourself, B) Do nothing and go away or C) Return to him or to the police station's lost and found..."Danny asked his 'student", who is really proving that his sister is right that he is un-tutorable.

"I still think finders keepers is the way to go...'Dash muttered only for Danny to blow the air horn again.

 _ **"NO!**_ Dash! For the 4th time! The answer is C, you give it to the owner if you see them and if you don't, you take it to the cops so they can find the owner..." Danny said.

"This is stupid..."Dash whined.

"You want your bad luck to stop, so just try and pay attention..."Danny said as he dragged his hand down his face.

"Remind me never to give Mr. lancer a hard time, if he has to deal with this every day, no wonder he's so grumpy..."Danny muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What did you say?...'Dash asked, having not heard that clearly.

"Nothing...Let's try another one...Okay...You are walking by and you see a cat stuck in a tree, do you A)Ignore it, B) Through a rock, C) Call the fire department or get a latter to help it down...'Danny asked, hoping that he won't have stroke or something with all of the stress Dash is giving him...

"Well, I don't like cats but...Call the fire department or help get it down?...'Dash asked.

Danny blinked and then smiled widely.

"Dash, you actually got that one right!...'Danny said, actually happy for even a little bit of progress.

"Really?...'Dash asked hopefully.

"Yeah and here are the chips to prove it...'Danny said as he proudly handed some to him, which the jock ate...

"What are you waiting for? Do more?...Uh...please?..."Dash asked and Danny smiled, feeling hopeful.

"Okay, next one... and then we are going acting way again...Okay...lets start again...'Danny said as he tried to think.

"Okay once again, you see a crying baby, do you A)Ignore it, B)Tell it to shut up or C)Give it a bottle to calm it down..."Danny asked.

"C, bottle...;'Dash answered and was soon handed a bag of pretzels as his prize, which he started eating.

"Awesome! Let's keep it up..."Danny said, feeling very hopeful.

After a few more questions, which Dash miraculously managed to get right, it was time for acting again.

"Come on Sam..."Danny called Sam who was refusing to come down.

"No way Danny, I am so _**NOT**_ doing this..." Sam said from up stairs.

"It's part of the testing Sam, and it can't be any more painful than what I had to do for the last five hours...'Danny yelled at her.

"Sam, just come down... we won't laugh at you...'Tucker said.

"No!...'Sam shouted and Dash, despite his progress, got impatient

"We have a contract Manson, one you made too, you have to do whatever it takes to help me, so do it...'Dash yelled at her and then can all hear a groaning.

"This is so humiliating...'Sam said as she finally appeared, wearing a white wing and an over pair of shades, making her kind of look like a little old lady.

"Uh, no wonder she didn't want to come down stairs..."Dash commented.. .'What's the point of this again?..." Dash questioned.

"A practice for school tomorrow...we are going to see if what you just learned actually stick...'Danny replied.

"Now Sam is going to pretend to be a little old lady who is having trouble crossing the street, what do you do?..." Danny asked.

Dash sighed as he decided to get this over with. He approached the dressed up Sam, gave her the _nice_ smile he had been working on and secretly wondered if this is going to work.

"Hello ma'am, would you like some help?..." Dash offered in a polite tone.

"Why thank you sonny..."Sam said in a fake granny voice and Dash pretended to help her walk the street.

"Okay, once again but with a different response...'Danny ordered after the first one was a success.

"Hello ma'am, would you like some help?...'Dash offered again in the same tone.

"That won't be necessary, but thanks for asking sonny...'Sam said in the same kind of way.

"Alright, have a nice day...'Dash said as he walked again.

"Perfect..'Danny said as he handed Dash another snack as his prize.

They then continued all night and Dash kept making his progress...more or less...

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _Wednesday_

"I worked him and I worked him all night, but is he ready? is he ready?...'Danny asked himself as he paced as he waited for Dash to arrive to walk with them to school to test out the theory.

"He better be, I did _**NOT**_ spend all night playing dress up for nothing...'Sam said as she paced with him.

"Where is Dash I hope he didn't get another bout of bad luck?...'Tucker commented.

Suddenly they saw the blonde jock arrived and he is smiling in a pleasant way.

"Good morning Danny, Sam and Tucker...lovely morning, isn't it?...'Dash said in a nice way, which surprised the other teens.

"Morning Dash, how have you been feeling?...'Danny asked, wondering if his positive reinforcement worked.

"I feel as fit as a fiddle, thanks for asking...'He said as he continued to smile.

"Okay, the reason I asked you to come here early is because we are going to walk to school and see if we can put your lessons to the test, if it all works, we will see if your bad luck changes for good..." Danny said.

"Okay...'Dash said cheerfully as he walked a little ahead of him.

"I don;t mean to whine, but nice Dash is kind of creeping me out when he talks that way...'Sam whispered to Danny.

"Don't complain, this may be our one chance to get him to leave us alone, so I am taking it...'Danny whispered hardly at her to be silent.

As they continued to walk, they noticed that at a street corner, a little old lady was carrying some heavy looking grocery bags and looked like she was having toruble crossing the street, Dash saw this and smiled, knowing what to do...

"Hello ma'am, would you like some help?..." Dash offered in a polite tone to the elderly lady who looked pleasantly surprised.

"That would be nice, yes...'She said as she handed Dash her grocery bags, Dash carried them as she walked to the other side of the street. Once there, Dash handed them back to her.

"Thank you young man ,that was very nice of you...'The old lady said in an appreciative tone.

"You are welcome..."Dash answered before she went away, he looked across the street and could see Danny give him a thumb up in approval.

" _Maybe there is hope for him, yet..."_ Danny thought with a smile, getting a good feelings about this.

They continued to walk to school and on their way to school but they soon spotted a tree and to their surprise, there was a cat stuck in in. Wasting no time, Dash, using his athletic skills, quickly climbed it and got it down.

"Impressive...'Danny commented at how quick he managed to do so.

"Heh, all those pull ups came in handy..."Dash said as he looked around to find the owner of the cat since he didn't want to late.

" ** _FLUFFY!_**..." A feminine voice was called.

Dash was surprised to see Michelle come with a ladder in her hand and she seemed pleasantly surprise to see the cat in Dash's arms.

"Michelle...Dash asked in a hopeful voice.

"You saved her..." Michelle Lynne Clark said as she took her pet cat.

"Yeah...I saw her and I couldn't just leave an innocent cat up there, it wouldn't have been nice...'Dash said and Michelle smiled at him.

"Thanks Dash, you know...you are a pretty okay guy...maybe I was a little harsh the other night...'Michelle said... "Call me..."She said with a wink to the tall jock before she walked away.

Dash was stunned but smiled widely unable to believe that he managed to get Michelle to like him again, even after that disastrous date they had. He then quickly turned to his three niceness helpers in excitement.

"Oh man, it's working...your experiment is working...'Dash said hopefully.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed until we get to school...'Danny said.

Once there, Dash put everything he learned to the test, he helped the lunch lady carry her trays to the cafeteria, held the door open for the janitor who actually seemed to have appreciated the gesture and didn't once bully or threaten anyone all day and he was awarded by not getting a tardy and his homework hadn't gone missing.

Looks like karma really is listening to his progress...

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Free Period_

Dash had been on top of the world, unable to believe that over six hours have passed and he didn't have a single bit of bad luck.

"Congratulations Dash, you have been nice all morning and look at what has happened...'Danny said proudly to the tall jock.

"I know...And...it feels kind of cool in a weird way being nice...especially since nothing bad has happened to me yet..." Dash said happily as he was about to take a seat with them on the outdoor picnic table to tell them more about his progress.

Until...

Dash suddenly tripped on his shoelaces and fell face first at the table, into his own lunch before he slipped again and fell painfully to the ground, but not before hitting the seat painfully, with the entire crowd laughing at him for his humiliating moment.

"What the heck?...'Danny questioned, surprised by the very sudden, random burst of bad luck.

When Dash came to, he was horrified before he looked at them in anger, at Danny in particular.

"You said acting nice would make my bad luck stop!...'Dash yelled at him accusingly.

"Dash, I...I don't know what just happened...'Danny said, wondering what went wrong.

"I have not said or done anything mean all day! For goodness sake, I even helped the janitor out!...'Dash whined as he got up to dust himself off.

"Is it possible that maybe you were _thinking_ about something bad?...'Tucker asked, though even he knew how weak that sounded.

"No, I was thinking about my dob Pookie since he is nice..."Dash said.

"Look Dash, calm down...I am sure there is a logical explanation for this...'Danny said to the blonde jock who wanted to believe him.

Suddenly Dash felt something hit him on the head and he was sent to the ground again, groaning in pain...

 _ **"OUCH**_!..." Dash whined in pain.

Danny looked stunned when he saw that it was the Fenton Spectral Finder and then saw his father waving from the side walk.

"Hey Danny-boy..."Dad called.

"Dad, what's wrong, what are you doing here? Mr. Lancer said you still have two weeks before you can be on school grounds..." Danny reminded.

"I said I was sorry, how was I suppose to know the ghost shield we offered would have blew up the generator, that thing was old and poorly made anyway...'Jack said in a defensive way.

"Just what do you want, dad?...'Danny asked.

"My gizmo please, I thought I worked out all of the bugs but I think it's still malfunctioning, for some reason it keeps going after your blonde classmate over there..." Jack said as the ghostly gizmo kept hitting Dash.

And Danny processed that in his mind.

"Dad, you said that the spectral finder is suppose to track things that have a ghostly energy to it, right?...'Danny asked.

"Yep, or it will as soon as I fix it, so please can you give it to me before your teachers see me..."Jack pleaded.

Danny ran, grabbed the device and gave it to his father.

"Thanks son..." Jack said.

"Mr. Fenton, you aren't suppose to be on school grounds..." Mr. Lancer suddenly shouted and Danny took it as a sign to run before the English teacher saw him and punished him for association.

"I'm not, I'm on the sidewalk and that's city property...'Jack said in defense.

"Fine, technically but I am giving you five minutes to leave unless you want to add another week to your parental suspension...'Lancer warned.

 _ **"BYE**_!...'Jack said as he ran away with his device.

Danny saw this and sighed before he went back to his group.

"Dash, are you okay?..." Danny asked in concern as Dash was still on the ground with a dizzy look on his face.

 _"Can Dashy have a puppy for Christmas, momma~._.." Dash said in a deliriously way before Sam slapped him ,snapping him back to reality.

Once then, Dash looked worried.

"I don't get it, I have been nice all day, why hasn't my bad karma gone away?.."Dash asked in a worried tone.

"I am beginning to think maybe we aren't dealing with _Karma_ at all...'Danny said.

"What? So there is _NO_ reason that my life is becoming bad..."Dash said sarcastically.

"No...I'm saying I think that maybe all the bad things that are happening to you are _ghost_ related...'Danny said, surprising all three of them.

'What?...'Dash questioned.

"Are you sure, man?...'Tucker asked.

"Yeah, think about it...my dad's spectral finder is designed to follow ghostly energy and it kept hitting Dash yesterday and just now...and I don't think it's been malfunctioning...Danny whispered as he tried to think about ghosts and bad luck and then something came to him and he smacked his face in disbelief.

"If I wasn't a C student, I would have figured this out sooner, wouldn't I?...'Danny commented as the pieces started to fall into place but he needed to be sure.

"Dash, do you remember that ghost attack on Monday? The one with the blonde ghost who was fighting with his girlfriend?...'Danny questioned and the blonde nodded.

"When exactly did your bad luck start?..." Danny asked, needing to be sure about this.

"I don't know...about 10 minutes after that...why?...'Dash asked not getting it but fortunately Team Phantom did.

"Of course, now it all makes sense..." Sam said, unable to believe she didn't see it sooner.

"Dash, listen to me, during that fight, did you come in contact with that blonde ghost or a black shadow like one that was with him? Did you speak to him or did he attack you?...'Danny asked

"No...I only watched the fight but I didn't talk to him...wait?..." Dash suddenly recalled something that he forgot due to worrying about his bad luck all week. He reached until his pockets and pulled out the ring.

"I remember that the biker ghost was wearing this but he lost it and I took it as a souvenir...'Dash answered,

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked agape at the sight of the ring, then at Dash and then they crossed their arms and looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"What?...'Dash asked, wondering why they are getting like this.

"Okay, let me get this straight...You put your life in danger by watching a ghost fight instead of running for safety, and then you pick up an item you know belongs to dangerous ghost and you took it as a _souvenir..._ and you didn't mention any of these details to us until now?...'Danny asked, feeling his patience long gone.

"Yeah?..." Dash questioned.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right...Sam said, making the jock growl at the insult.

"Dash, listen...that ring belongs to Johnny 13, he's a ghost who's main power is bad luck..."Danny questioned.

"You mean..the only reason my life stinks is because of this...'Dash said before he screamed loudly as threw it far away. Only for the ring to suddenly hit someone who was walking by, it was Michelle Lynne Clarke.

"OW!..." Michelle yelled in pain, and looked and saw that it was Dash who threw it.

"M-Michelle...sorry...I..." Dash stuttered but the girl glared at him.

"I can't believe I thought I could give you another chance.. _ **.OH!**_...'She screamed before walking away in anger, once again dumping the younger blonde boy.

 ** _"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?._**.."Dash shouted as he accidentally, in his frustration, kicked a rock and it ended up hitting a bee hive, causing the angry insects to start chasing him and the group.

" _ **RUN!**_...'The four teenagers quickly ran inside the safety of the school, but not before Danny grabbed the ring and followed them. They barely managed to escape with only some bee stings, Dash getting the worst of it all.

"Why is this happening to me?..." Dash whined.

"For taking something you knew was dangerous...'Danny said as he showed him the ring.

"Get that thing away from me..."Dash said in horror at the sight of it.

"Dash, even after you threw this away, you still had bad luck...i don't think getting rid of it will do...Danny said.

'So I am stuck like this forever..."Dash said in a worried tone.

"No...I can't believe that I am saying this, but I think we need to find that ghost and get him to take the ring and all the bad luck back too..." Danny answered, surprising the others.

"Are you nuts? How the heck can you expect a ghost to help?...'Dash questioned.

"Yeah Danny, Johnny 13 isn't exactly a nice guy..." Sam reminded and sent him a warning glare.

"It's our only chance...'Danny said.

"What do you know about ghosts anyway?..."Dash challenged.

'You right Dash, why don't we ask the _other_ kid who's family researches ghost and has access to tracking devices...'Danny said sarcastically.

Dash was silent as he finally registered the point he made.

"But what can we do, we are just kids, we can't take on a ghost!...'Dash said.

The members of team Phantom sent each other a secretive look and Danny got an idea.

"You are right, _we_ can't but just maybe _Danny Phantom_ can...' Danny said and his friends eyes widened.

"How the heck can you get Danny Phantom's help?..." Dash questioned.

"My parents have ghost tracking devices...and I also happen to have one in my locker...I'll track him down and I am sure I could convince him to help you in your hour of need...'Danny said while Sam and Tucker tried hard not to snicker.

"Why would Danny Phantom listen to you, your folks are ghost hunters?...Dash pointed out.

Danny sighed and hoped Dash's gullibility will continue for the next five minutes.

"Listen Dash, between you and me, I don't believe that all ghosts are bad and I can safely say that I _know_ that Danny Phantom is one of the good guys and I know he will help...Dash, you stay here with Sam and Tucker, make sure to protect him from any more bad luck until I get back with Phantom..."Danny said as he ran inside the school.

Dash however didn't so convinced, if anything, he looked positively hopeless.

"How naive can a guy get?...'Dash shouted in frustration.

"Even if he does have a device that could track Phantom down, it could take hours, maybe days before we can find him and the game is Friday and if I don't convince the team to let me in by tomorrow, I am totally-

 _ **"HELLO**_!...'Danny Phantom suddenly appeared.

"D-D-Danny Phantom..."Dash stuttered, unable to believe that his hero is here.

Sam and Tucker decided to get in on the act.

"Oh, wow...Danny Phantom...this is so amazing...'They said in sync.

"That nice kid Danny Fenton told me that you are in need of help, that you took a ring from the bad luck ghost Johnny 13 and you need my help...well, I will...'Danny Phantom said in his _super hero_ vice.

Dash was stunned until he noticed something.

"Wait? How did Fenton contact you so fast and where is he now?...'Dash asked, and Phantom began to sweat.

Oh, I was just flying by and he tracked me and told me your problem and for why he isn't here...uh...he ran so quick to get to me that...Mr. Lancer got mad that he was running in the halls because he was trying to help you and took him away for punishment...he'll probably be in the office all day with that unreasonable man...'Danny Phantom quickly lied.

Dash was silent and Danny was hoping he would buy his somewhat lame excuse. Thankfully, Dash still isn't to bright and he nodded.

"Lancer is such a pain...anyway...what can we do now?..." Dash asked.

"Right now, you are coming with me, we will go find Johnny 13 and make him take the ring and the bad luck away and then you should be back to normal..." Danny said.

"You mean skip school?...'Dash asked.

"Uh...I guess..."Danny Phantom.

'Cool, so where can we find that ghost guy.?.." Dash asked the ghost boy.

 _ **BZZZZZ...**_

Suddenly Tucker pulled out his PDA and it was getting a ghostly news report...

"It says here that a ghost on a motorcycle is terrorizing down town even as we speak...'Tucker commented.

"That is totally Johnny, come on Dash, the sooner we get to him the better.."Danny Phantom said to Dash who looked relieved that soon his curse would be over.

"What about them?..."He asked as he pointed to Sam and Tucker.

"Uh, since I cannot have innocent citizens whom I don not know personally at all in harms way, I believe I can take it form here...So, boy and girl whom names I do not know, thank you so much for _**ALL**_ of your help until now towards this boy but stay here and cover for your classmate...'Danny said with a secret message in what he said.

"Sure thing, Mr. Phantom...'Tucker said, feigning to not know him personally at all, mostly to convince Dash.

Sam however, quickly whispered to Danny when Dash wasn't looking.

"Are you sure you can handle this by yourself?..." Sam asked in concern.

"I have faced harder opponents that Johnny before, besides I have a feeling he will want his ring back...I'll be fine..." Danny whispered but when Dash noticed them talking, he had to fake something.

"Um...you are most welcome, human girl...Noe we must be off...'Danny said as he grabbed Dash by the shoulders and soon flew away, fazing through the ceiling in the process.

To find Johnny 13 and make him take Dash's bad luck away, one way or the other.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 ** _Where's Johnny?  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and ****The Reviewer** : **Yeah, hard to be young and naive C student...but as Jack said, they all thought it was just malfunctioning the first time but now they know better... **  
**

 **Themetavoohres:** Heh, maybe..

 **CutiePie120048:** Thank you... **  
**

 **Guest:** How is this for soon?

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	8. Where's Johnny?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ ** _Where's Johnny?_**

"Can't we just run on the ground, what if something bad happens up here?...'Dash asked in a scared voice.

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights..'Danny questioned.

'I'm not but with everything that's happening, I'm too scared of everything now..."Dash confessed.

"Will you relax, I won't let anything happen to you...We are just going to find Johnny 13 and flying is the fastest option...'Danny said while the teen boy whimpered.

" _Man, this whole bad luck thing really is taking a toll on him, isn't it..."_ Danny noticed, actually feeling a little sorry for him.

"Look, Johnny 13 can't be too far away, we'll find him and then things will be back to normal...I hope..."Danny whispered the last two words to himself ,hoping that Dash wouldn't hear him.

"My grades are in the toilet, Michelle won't go out with me, I got bruises, bee stings, blasts and blows to the head and I'm about to face off a scary ghost...what else can go wrong?...'Dash shouted.

 _ **"NO! DON'T!.**_...'Danny yelled but it was too late.

Suddenly Johnny's ring started glowing and the two boys noticed, getting a bad feeling about it.

"I just jinxed myself, didn't I?...'Dash asked.

"Duh..."Danny said with an eye roll.

Suddenly the boys soon saw a nearby jet flying in their direction and they both screamed. Danny wasted no time in moving them away, just before Dash had an unwanted meeting with the jet turbine.

"Man, that was close, Dash...Dash?...'Danny asked the blonde jock who still looked shaken.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes...man, I watch a lot of TV..."Dash muttered the last part but Danny heard him.

"Okay, I'm putting the ring in a place where it's powers won't work...Dash, there is a thermos on my belt, reach for it and put the ring inside it..."Danny ordered the jock.

Dash tried to reach the thermos but due to the ring glowing again, it slipped from the jocks hands and started falling to the ground.

"Oops...'Dash said.

"No!...'Danny shouted at the sight of his thermos falling.

He flew after it before it hit the ground but luck really wasn't on him side as before they could grab it, it hit the earth, got destroyed and the ghosts inside were finally let out, which were both The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady ghost he caught during the night who were harassing the peace more than anything

 _ **"HAHA!** _I told you no _cylindrical container_ could contain the awesome power of the Box Ghost..."The overall wearing ghost said before flying away.

"Oh my, what a lovely day for a _meaty_ picnic..."The lunch lady said in her _"sweet"_ voice before she disappeared too.

Danny groaned in annoyance before he sent Dash a glare.

"Sorry..." Dash said in a sheepish tone.

"Whatever, I'll deal with them later...come on, let's just head down town and find Johnny before anything else happens..."Danny said to the jock before he continued flying.

"What about the ring?...'Dash asked.

'You broke the thermos, so I guess we just have to get to Johnny faster and just be quiet!...'Danny ordered.

Dash obeyed and stayed silent and Danny felt a little bad for snapping at him, since he knew Dash was just scared right now and to be fair, while he did deserve some of his bad luck, there is always a limit and he thinks it's just been crossed.

"Look, sorry for yelling at you...let's just get this over with...'Danny said in a softer voice as they continued to fly.

They were too busy searching for any signs of Johnny that they didn't notice yet that some storm clouds were beginning to form.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

"What exactly are we looking for?...'Dash questioned.

"Any signs of a stupid biker causing chaos around town, we find that, we find Johnny 13...'Danny answered.

 _ **CRACK!**_

The two boys suddenly heard thunder and soon felt it raining.

"Oh man, a storm...just what I need...'Dash whined.

'Oh man, we better head to the ground and fast...'Danny said in a panick-y voice.

"Why? You don't want to catch a cold or something?...'Dash questioned.

It was then that some lighting flashed nearby, terrifying Dash at how close it was...or how close they were to it.

"It's not a cold I'm afraid to catch...We'll land and continue on foot until the rain stops...'Danny said as he tried to float to the ground with Dash only for the lightning to get worse.

 _ **'AH!**_...'Dash shouted in terror.

"I got ya...'Danny turned the two of them intangible and by a miracle, the lighting didn't strike them, however it was really close.

Danny kept them intangible, narrowly avoiding the bolts of lightning from hitting either him or the very mortal Dash before they finally landed in a nearby alley, though it was really, _REALLY_ close.

"Man, that was a little _**TOO**_ close...the bad luck must be getting worse...'Danny commented.

He turned to Dash who was pale as a sheet, frozen stiff and his eyes as big as saucers.

"Dash, are you okay? Dash?...'Danny asked in concern, wondering what happened.

" _Make the scary lightning go away...Dashy will be a good boy, momma..._ 'Dash said in a still frozen mantra, likely the fear of nearly being struck by lightning still messing him up.

Danny blinked before he frowned and then snapped Dash out of it by literally slapping him silly.

 _ **"Dash!**_ Snap out of it, we're safe now...'Danny shouted after he slapped him.

"Ouch! I'm fine...I'm fine now..."Dash said after snapping out of it.

"Man, that was awful..."Dash said.

"Try being hunted alive in the Ghost Zone, you'll see that isn't so scary...'Danny commented, making Dash look at him in horror.

"Sorry about that, come on but before we do that, get rid of any metal things you have in your pockets, no risks..."Danny ordered.

Dash immediately emptied his pockets of his spare change, his MP3 and a tube of breath spray in a metal bottle, which earned a surprised look from the ghost boy.

"What? You never know when you'll see a hottie and need it?...'Dash said.

Danny rolled his eyes before he grabbed him and turned him invisible. They kept walking in the pouring rain, trying to find Johnny 13..However, as they kept walking, they noticed that up above had been some guys carrying a piano up a building.

"Man, what strange weather..." One of the workers said.

"When is Lance Thunder ever right...looks like we better saved this for after the storm...'The guy said.

However Danny and Dash were still invisible walking underneath and the ring started glowing again, suddenly the cable that held the piano suddenly snapped and started falling.

 _ **"WHAT THE? I THOUGHT YOU HAD THAT THING SECURED?**_..." One of the guys shouted as they watched the item fall.

"We are so fired, aren't we?...'The other said.

Back to Danny and Dash, they suddenly heard a sound from up above.

"What was that?...'Danny asked as both boys looked up to see a piano beginning to fall. Danny acted on instinct and immediately pulled Dash away, just three feet away from the piano that almost landed on them, crashing into the sidewalk into a million pieces.

"Oh come on, a piano! I thought that only happens in cartoons...'Dash shouted in disbelief.

"We aren't in a cartoon Dash, come on...'Danny said as he kept walking, keeping Dash intangible just in case.

It seems the bad luck was going from hurting Dash to becoming _life threatening._..Which means the sooner they find Johnny, the better.

* * *

The two soon made it to down town and thankfully the storm seemed to begin to light up, which meant something good for them for once.

"Okay, now we're down town, now where is that biker ghost?..." Dash asked.

"I don't know...we just have to keep looking until-...'Danny stopped when he felt a familiar blue mist escape from his mouth, and he suddenly heard what looked to be a loud crash.

"I think he's that way...'Danny said flatly as he grabbed Dash and followed where the sound originated.

The two ran and soon saw the rogue biker ghost Johnny 13 riding on the walls of several buildings and saw him heading for an alley.

"Where is he?...'Johnny muttered as he was looking for something.

Danny is sure he knows what it was. Danny ran to the alley where Johnny parked and got his attention.

"Johnny 13!..." Danny shouted, getting the biker's attention.

"Not you again...Listen Phantom, I don't have time to deal with you, I'm looking for something..."Johnny said before he noticed Dash.

'Who's this, another new sidekick?..." Johnny questioned.

"As if! Johnny, I think I know what you are looking for?..." Danny started.

"Unless you can tell me where Shadow is or my ring, I doubt that you do...'Johnny said with his arms crossed.

"Actually I think I can... for both...Dash, show him...'Danny ordered.

Dash gulped and he hesitantly held out the gold ring, which caused the biker ghost to look at him in surprise and then anger.

"So you're the one who _stole_ my ring..."Johnny said in an accusing matter.

"I didn't steal it! I found it! Please take it, take it...It's ruining my life...'Dash begged.

"My ring is where Shadow lives when I don't use him...I've been looking for him for days...give it back now..." Johnny shouted as he made a reach for it, only for Danny to hold it away.

"What are you doing?...'Dash asked.

"The smart thing...'Danny said... "Johnny, I get it, you want Shadow and your power back, I get that but your little buddy has been giving Dash bad luck all week...I'll give you the ring back only if you promise to get Shadow to leave Dash alone...'Danny said to the biker.

"And why should I do what you ask for, Phantom?...'Johnny asked stubbornly.

"Because every minute you don't, you don't have Shadow or your ring...Look Johnny, I'll give you the ring back only _IF_ you make Shadow stop giving Dash his bad luck...that way you both will be happy, Dash will be happy, I'll be happy and we can go back with our lives... deal?...'Danny asked the biker as he held his hand out.

Johnny blinked at what he said until he realized he had a point, he sighed and reluctantly took Phantom's hand after he handed the ring to Dash to make sure Johnny didn't try anything sneaky.

"Deal..." Johnny said in agreement.

"Excellent..."Danny said in a pleased tone.

"Hand me the ring...Shadow's been without me for too long, he must be going crazy in there..." Johnny said.

Dash nodded and was about to hand the biker ghost his ring, only for him to trip over a can he didn't see and fall to the ground and the ring was sent flying.

 _ **"MY RING/YOUR RING!**_...'Danny and Johnny both said in sync as they tried to make a grab for it, however it landed on the ground and they both saw that the gem got a little crack on it.

"Oh no..."Johnny said, with a worried look on his face.

"Why did you say " _Oh no"?...'_ Danny asked, getting a very bad feeling about this.

Suddenly the ring started glowing and from the cracked, slipped out Shadow, who looked even more savage and wild looking...

 _ **"AHHH!**_...'Shadow growled loudly as he started causing bad luck every where, making many items in the alleyway fly.

"Look at what that idiot did!...'Johnny shouted as he tried to duck from an old tire that nearly hit them, while his Shadow continued to growl, yell and cause chaos.

"What's happening Johnny?..." Danny demanded as he watched Shadow going through many items in the alley, destroying them upon touching them and he acted like he was a wild animal on a rampage.

'Shadow goes crazy if he's locked up too long and if he's let out of the ring without me to calm him down, he goes too wild, he's out of control...'Johnny explained

"Oops...'Dash said, getting worried.

Danny gulped, he has faced shadow before but not like this. This looks like this is going to be one heck of an encounter...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 ** _Out of Control_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** LOL!

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

 **Guest:** Heh, he may be a lousy actor but at least Dash isn't sharp enough to notice...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	9. Out of Control!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ ** _Out of Control!_**

 _Previously_

 _ **"AHHH!**_ _...'Shadow growled loudly as he started causing bad luck every where, making many items in the alleyway fly._

 _"Look at what that idiot did!...'Johnny shouted as he tried to duck from an old tire that nearly hit them, while his Shadow continued to growl, yell and cause chaos._

 _"What's happening Johnny?..." Danny demanded as he watched Shadow going through many items in the alley, destroying them upon touching them and he acted like he was a wild animal on a rampage._

 _'Shadow goes crazy if he's locked up too long and if he's let out of the ring without me to calm him down, he goes too wild, he's out of control...'Johnny explained_

 _"Oops...'Dash said, getting worried._

 _Danny gulped, he has faced shadow before but not like this. This looks like this is going to be one heck of an encounter..._

* * *

 _Present time_

 _ **"AHHHH!...**_.'Shadow roared at the top of his lungs as the many items started flying as if it were a tornado.

Danny took the defensive and flew Dash away from getting hit by the debris.

'Johnny...Make him stop...'Danny begged.

"I'm trying but Shadow is really messed up right now...we share a link via my ring but because of this crack, he can't listen to me..." Johnny said as he dodged some of the trash tornado.

"Make it stop!..."Dash begged, literally whimpering from the terror.

Shadow just growled again and the dark mass of chaos soon left the alleyway and started causing trouble in town.

"We can't let him get to town like this, we have to stop him... _How_ do we stop him?...'Danny asked Johnny.

"I need some time to fix my ring first, it's the one thing that can contain Shadow long enough for me to calm him down...until then...try tiring him out...'Johnny suggested as his hand started glowing green around the ring.

Danny sighed as he knew he would be on his own.

"Stay here, Dash..."Danny ordered to the blonde jock.

"But what about you?...'Dash asked.

"I got some business with the dork of darkness...Just try and stay out of trouble..." Danny said before he flew away to reign Shadow in.

Dash looked up at where he was flying and saw all the chaos the Shadow was causing and how his hero was trying hard to stop it.

"This is all my fault...I never should have taken that ring...'Dash whispered to himself, feeling guilty for putting his hero through this.

"You got that right...'Johnny, having heard him since he was only a few feet away, said in agreement before he went back to fixing the ring.

* * *

 _With Danny and Shadow_

"Okay gruesome, I know that you are a little cranky from your nap, but let's try and see if we can work this out...'Danny said, only for the now feral Shadow to lunge at him, with obvious intents of causing him harm.

"Talking never works...'Danny sighed as he dodged the ghostly shadow and tried flying around him, trying to figure out how to tire him out until Johnny got the ring ready.

He also had to make sure Shadow didn't cause too much harm to the city in the process...

"Okay Shadow, if you want to play it that way, than Danny Phantom is more than game...'Danny shouted as he flew right at the ghostly shadow who lunged at him again.

One things that's for sure, neither of them were playing around, at all...

* * *

 _With Dash_

"We can't just stand here and do _nothing..._ isn't there anything that can slow that _thing_ down?..."Dash asked Johnny who glared at him.

"As if I'd ever rat my shadow out, you guys are on your own...'Johnny yelled.

"Why?..." Dash whined.

"Because it's _your_ fault my shadow is like this, so _you_ handle it.."Johnny said before he went back to fixing the ring.

Danny having landed on the floor nearby, due to Shadow sucker punching him, turned to Dash...

"Shadow's biggest weakness is bright light...find something that can cause bright light..."Danny ordered before he went back to join the fight with the wild shadow who was now trying to bite him of all things.

"Where the heck as I suppose to find a bright light?...'Dash asked out loud, only to suddenly see across the street there was a convenience store...and he could see some _flashlights_ on the display window.

"I guess that could work..." Dash said with a smile.

Back in the air, Danny was still in a fight with the wild, unstable and very, _**VERY**_ angry Shadow, who really is harder to fight with than usual and Danny was getting frustrated since he didn't even have his thermos on him, so he can't do any sneak attacks.

"Johnny...Can't you do something?...'Danny shouted.

"I'm busy!...'Johnny yelled from the alley.

Danny rolled his eyes and thought he was being slow on purpose or something. Danny sent more blasts to Shadow but since he was wilder now, he just got angrier with each one and Danny was getting frustrated.

Suddenly A bright light suddenly appeared and surrounded Shadow completely.

 _ **"AHHH!.**_..'Shadow screamed in pain at the sight of the light.

Danny looked down to see Dash with a large, industrial size flashlight in his hands.

"Take that you evil bad luck thing...this is for all you put me through this week...'Dash yelled as he enjoyed using the flashlight on Shadow.

"Take this...and that...'Dash shouted as he used the light to attack the bad luck ghost.

However Shadow, having lost his patience, flew down and snatched the flashlight from Dash and made it land on the ground, thus breaking it and leaving Dash with no bright light...

Dash paled that his only weapon was broken and noticed that Shadow was close to him and didn't look too happy.

"Uh...How about two out of three?...'Dash said stupidly.

Shadow growled loudly causing Dash to scream in terror. However, Danny soon collided with Shadow to get him away from Dash and he was now in a one-on-one grapple with the wild Shadow who was becoming more and more relentless.

"How much longer until the ring is ready?...'Danny asked the biker ghost who is still working on it.

"I need a little more time...'Johnny said as he continued trying to fix his ring.

"Over here you over grown ink blot..."Danny said as he flew Shadow near a fire hydrant, which caused it to explode and Danny directed the water to hit the shadow, causing it to scream.

 _ **"AH!**_...'Shadow yelled as he became a black mess on the ground, but only for a few minutes as he got up , though with difficulty before he went back to attacking Danny.

 _ **'Johnny?!.**_..'Danny called.

"A few more...just a little more... _ **GOT IT..**_."Johnny shouted.

"Get Shadow near here...'Johnny ordered.

Danny nodded and then decided to get serious, he sent another ecto blast to the shadowy ghost, causing it to growl menacingly at him.

"Catch me if you can Spooky..." Danny teased before he flew away, with Shadow following him.

 _ **"NOW JOHNNY!.**_..'Danny yelled to the biker who nodded.

" _ **SHADOW! RETURN..**_."Johnny shouted as his ring started glowing and it began to suck Shadow back inside, despite it's protests.

 _ **"AH.**_..'Shadow yelled before it was once again inside the ring, which was in Johnny's possession once again...

"Welcome back , buddy...'Johnny said with a smile small as the ring stopped glowing.

With Shadow inside the ring, the bad luck stopped and Dash looked relieved.

"We did it, he's trapped...'Dash said in excitement.

"Is Shadow going to go back to normal Johnny?...'Danny asked his nemesis.

"He will be back to normal in a few hours but I think some time roaming in the old Ghost Zone will help speed up his recovery, he's been away from home for too long, poor guy had a long week..." Johnny said, actually sounding like he cares about the bad luck ghost.

 _"He_ had a long week?! what about _me?...'_ Dash shouted.

'Yeah Johnny, you promised..." Danny said.

"Relax, now that Shadow is with me, your pal's bad luck is gone now...From what I'm getting, it was Shadow's way of getting back at you for kidnapping him...'Johnny said.

"I _didn't_ kidnap him...'Dash pleaded.

"Whatever...Anyway, I'm out of here...And if you ever take anything that's mine again...let's just say you haven't seen what _real_ bad luck is like...'Johnny warned before he hoped on his motorcycle.

"Wait? There is just one thing I don't get...'Dash started.

"I first thought my bad luck was from karma, this morning I acted nice and nothing bad happened for like half a day before things got bad again, what was that about?...'Dash questioned.

Danny blinked, he was also curious about that.

"If I know Shadow, he was probably just messing with you, anything you two, I'm gone now..."Johnny said before he drove off.

Danny sighed but he could tell that Johnny meant it when he said he's going back to the Ghost Zone, he didn't have any reason to lie, so Danny didn't have a reason to fight him now, especially since his thermos is still busted.

"Looks like it's all over..."Danny said.

"You mean it...Is my bad luck finally over?..."Dash asked in a hopeful tone.

"Let's test it for yourself...'Danny said as he handed Dash a penny.

"Heads or tails..."Danny suggested.

"Heads..."Dash said.

Danny flipped the coin and once it landed on his hand, it was heads.

"Heads is right...'Danny said as he watched Dash's shocked look turned into an ecstatic look.

"I can't believe it, it's finally over...let me try something else..." Dash said as he looked around and saw an old pen and a newspaper. Dash quickly doodle a tic-tac-toe and demanded Danny do it to, just to see. Danny was X and Dash was O's and in like two minutes, Dash won.

"I WON! I WON! My bad luck is ** _FINALLY OVER_**!...'Dash cheered loudly as he practically did a back flip.

"Glad to see that you are going to be okay...'Danny said, before the big jock suddenly pulled him into a _hug_ of all things.

" _ **THANK YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!** THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME AGAIN!...' _Dash shouted as he practically crushed the ghostly boy in his arms.

"It's okay...you're welcome...Now can you let me go, this is making me feel really... _uncomfortable..."_ Danny said, feeling way weird out by being hugged by his hopefully _former_ bully.

Dash obeyed and let him go.

"Thank you, I mean it...you really saved not just my life...but my future...thank you..." Dash said, sounding like he is truly grateful.

It actually made Danny smile a bit.

"You're welcome, now let's get you back to school before you get into even more trouble..."Danny suggested as he grabbed Dash by the shoulders and the two were heading back to Casper High, and this time, it was a much, _MUCH_ smoother flight.

It looks like the bad luck really _is_ over, now!

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cursed at Casper High_

 ** _Everything's back to normal_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You were certainly right, Shadow did become feral but as Johnny said, he'll get better once he's back in the Ghost Zone to let off some steam...

 **SofiPhan29:** Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	10. Everything's back to normal!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cursed at Casper High**

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ ** _Everything's back to normal_**

 _A few days later_

 _Friday Night_

 _The Football Game_

With Dash's bad luck finally gone, he was allowed to stay on the football team, and spend practically every second of his free time training with his team for the big game, which was tonight.

'Looks like Dash is back to normal...'Tucker commented as he watched the jock tackle the rival teams' line backer.

'Not completely, according to our contract...'Sam said as she continued to watch the game.

Dash is a complete savage on the field, managing to avoid any rival and get the ball and scored touch downs like crazy. Soon the game came to a close and Dash lead the team to victory, with a score of 42 against their rivals' who was a measly 7...

 _ **"TOUCHDOWN! CASPER HIGH WINS!**_..." The announcer shouted and the crowd cheered wild.

"Well Danny, you saved the day, Dash and the school's chance at the regionals, what a week, huh?...'Sam said proudly to her dark haired male friend.

"And best of all, Dash isn't going to bully us ever again...'Danny said with a smile

Suddenly Dash appeared before them with a smile on his face and the members of team Phantom returned the smile...until...

Dash grabbed the soda that was in Danny's hand and immediately dumped it on his head, shocking the three teenagers in the process and they finally noticed the nasty look on his face.

"Hey! What was that for? I thought we were cool now?...'Danny said in surprise and anger at the angry jock.

"This is for wasting all my time on that karma junk and making me act like some goody two shoes when all I needed was to get rid of a stupid ring...'Dash said, sounding every bit like his old self.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault you took that ring in the first place...'Tucker said, only to have the jock stuff his hat in his mouth as a response.

"Dash, you can't do this...We have a contract! We helped you get rid of your bad luck, so you _can't_ bully us...'Sam said as she pulled out the contract which Dash snatched angrily.

"Wrong _geekette!_ The contract states that you three were suppose to get rid of my bad karma but my bad luck wasn't karma, it was from a ghost and the only one who helped get rid of it was _Danny Phantom,_ so this contract isn't worth the paper it's written on...'Dash said as he tore the document, much to the shock of the three teenagers.

"But we spend days helping you out, and it's because of us you even managed to get in contact with Danny Phantom in the first place...'Tucker said as he spat his hat out of his mouth.

'Oh please, he just flew by and you got lucky, but _I_ was the one who had to deal with a scary ghost attack while _you guys_ were safe at school, so I don't owe you guys anything...'Dash said before he folded the contract into a ruined paper ball.

All the while, Danny's shock soon turn into anger, directed at the tall jock who hasn't changed one bit at all.

"Are you trying to tell me that you learned absolutely _nothing_ from this whole experience and all my lessons fell on _deaf_ ears?!...'Danny asked in a disbelieving tone.

"How's this for an answer?...'Dash said as he crushed the empty soda cup on his head.

"Nothings changed Fenton and this is for blowing that stupid bullhorn during those stupid dork lessons...'Dash said as he held his fist up before not before he carelessly tossed the contract away as if it was garbage.

However, Dash didn't realize that a nearby wind caused it to blow up, just as Michelle Lynne Clarke came walking down the steps toward them.

'Hey Dash I-...'Michelle was silence as the paper hit her on the face and she ended up losing her balance, which both Danny and Dash ended up noticing.

 _ **"WHOA!**_...'Michelle screamed as she fell towards them.

"Michelle?...'Dash shouted in horror. at what he had done to her yet again...

"I got you...'Danny shouted as he quickly reacted on instinct and caught Michelle in his arms before she fell into the ground and hurt herself.

Dash, who tried to to catch her _himself,_ lost his balance and fell off the railing...landing on Mr. Lancer's back in the process.

" _ **Ow**_...'Dash said until he noticed that he was on one very angry looking teacher.

" _ **MR. BAXTER**_..."Lancer shouted as he forced himself up.

"But...But Mr. Lancer...I...I..." Dash squeaked in horror.

" _You_ are coming with me, your parents finally returned my calls and they are very interested in hearing about your _unruly_ behavior this week...'Lancer said as he grabbed the suddenly pale boys arm.

"B-B-But Lancer...I just won the game that will get us to the regionals?...'Dash pointed out.

"And now you can set a _fine_ example for your fellow students by accepting your punishment _gracefully..."_ Lancer said as he continued to drag him away.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? **_MY BAD LUCK IS SUPPOSE TO STOP? MANSON, FOLEY, FENTON...DO SOMETHING!_**...'Dash begged as the teacher dragged him away.

"Sorry Dash but just like _you_ said, the contract isn't worth _anything_ now...'Sam said smugly as she smirked as she watch Lancer drag Dash away to be punished.

Danny set Michelle regain her balance after catching her in his arms...

"Are you okay?...'Danny asked in concern for the senior girl.

"I'm fine...thanks to you..." Michelle said before she kissed him on the cheek.. _."Cutie...'_ She said in a flirtatious way.

Danny's face became beat red, Tucker sent an impressed look while Sam crossed her arms out of jealousy at the sight of the older girl flirting with Danny.

"What's your name?...'Michelle asked.

"It's D-Danny Fenton...'Danny gulped and stuttered a bit.

He really couldn't help it, Michelle is totally _hot,_ not to mention she's a _SENIOR_ and she just _kissed_ his cheek and called him _"cutie"._

"Well Danny...Me and the other seniors are throwing a party celebrating the win...I was going to invite someone else, but he's too big of a _jerk_ to be seen with me..." Michelle said obviously referring to Dash, whom she was planning to give another chance until he caused her almost accident and lost her good graces _yet again..._

"So do _you_ wanna come instead?...' She said in a friendly voice to the younger guy.

"A senior party? Sure...Uh, can my friends come too?..." Danny asked as he pointed to both Sam and Tucker.

"Sure, they seem nice and cooler than the last _freshman_ I had to deal with..."Michelle said with her arms crossed.

"Actually, we're sophomores...'Sam pointed out.

"Okay...Sophomore...Come on Danny, you can be the _first_ guy I dance with..." Michelle said before she winked at him, making the boy blush even more before she went to rejoin her friends.

"Well Danny, it stinks that you couldn't change Dash but some things just can't change it seems..." Tucker said.

"As much as I hate that he's still a jerk, I don't regret helping him...it was the _right_ thing to do...but I thought for sure that I got to him..." Danny said in a disappointed tone

"Hey, it's not _your_ fault he's like that...besides I think we still proved something tonight..." Sam said.

"What's that?..." Danny asked.

"Even if it's slow...karma really _is_ a thing...since sooner or later, your actions _will_ catch up with you..."Sam said with a pleased look on her face, referring to what happened to Dash just now.

"Yeah, Dash turns back into a bully and is now missing out on a senior party, one that _we_ just got invited to.." Tucker said in excitement.

"Danny, come on...'Michelle called for them.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't a _complete_ loss..." Danny said as he and his friends soon went to Michelle's house for her party.

It really was an amazing night, Michelle kept her word and she danced with Danny first and for most of the night while everyone else got their party on. The food was great, the music was awesome and it really was an awesome experience, one that a certain jock bully was missing out on, being stuck in his room as part of his punishment.

"A month's grounding _and_ detention?!...it's not fair...Haven't I suffered enough?!..."Dash shouted in anger as he kicked a nearby shoe box, waiting to take his anger out on in.

However, before he could do any real damage to it, it started glowing and out appeared the Box Ghost.

 _ **"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I CLAIM THIS CARDBOARD CONTAINER AS MY OWN!.**_..'The Box Ghost shouted.

 _ **"AHHH! GHOST!**_..."Dash screamed as he ran out of his bedroom to get away.

The Box Ghost, happy that he managed to scare someone, took the shoe box, but not before shouting his catchphrase.

 _ **"BEWARE**_!...'He shouted before he disappeared with his the box to add to his collection.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are surprised that Dash went back on his word despite Danny and friends helping him, see the ending of Pirate Radio where Dash turned everyone against Danny at the end...I just see this as being in-character for him but that's just me.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Unfortunately he didn't lean his lesson, but at the very least he did get some REAL karma there when he tried to break the contract. He got grounded, lost Michelle to Danny and missed out on a great party... **  
**

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
